AVATAR: The Master General
by Dusty Kenyon
Summary: The untold story of the world's most feared general, General Zhong. It is the story of two friends and how they changed so much before the First Benders even happened. Rated T just to be safe.
1. THE YOUNGEST RECRUIT

**AVATAR: THE MASTER GENERAL**

_**Book 1: LIFE**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**THE YOUNGEST RECRUIT**_

Hup-two three four.

Hup-two three four.

Hup-two three four.

The armor clanged against the shins of the men as they marched proudly across the parade field of the barracks. The flag waved over them, a red pentagon with a circle and an odd symbol in the center of it. The men held their spears close to their chest, the first specimens on the earth for this drastic cultural impact.

The drill sergeant barked his orders loudly, keeping the feet and mind in check. Another squad ran past on their jog with their captain. The only other squad was hanging out across the grounds, playing tiles and harping on their sitars. The drill sergeant stopped his men with a rough bark. The men dug their toes into the ground and spun, their arms held proudly in the afternoon sun.

"Good…for a bunch of panda lilies." The drill sergeant spoke as he marched up and down the line of men. His hands were held behind his back and the rough toga wrapped around the rusty armor. "You're sloppy in your marching and most of you don't even know which foot we start off on. We always march with the left foot first, never the right!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you bunch of ladies." The drill sergeant cupped a hand to his ear and leaned in threateningly to his men.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"How about one more time?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"DISMISSED!" The sergeant turned around and walked away, the men running off in formation to the storage room to place their gleaming new technology in their pristine sanctuary. The drill sergeant moved on towards the large house which seemed almost out of place in the army barracks. He went up to the door and heaved a sigh as he made to knock on the phoenix inlaid door.

There was a scuffle behind him. The sergeant turned to see two men grappling to the side of the marble stairs. "Knock it off, privates!" the sergeant screamed at the men. They stopped almost immediately and stood in a salute.

"Sir, yes sir. Sorry sir!"

The sergeant stopped and gave an eagle eye look over at the man on the right. He was shorter than most of the other men and didn't even seem to have a natural mustache. The sergeant moved down as the men both made to leave. "Stay where you are, soldiers!" the sergeant barked as the men turned back, both looking like children caught in the act.

The sergeant marched up to the shorter man and with one swift motion removed the fake mustache from his face. The man gave a wail of pain and clamped his hand tightly over his upper lip and began to massage it. The sergeant grabbed him roughly by the collar and, with the speed needed in such an ill used army, caught the other man by his sleeve as he turned to leave.

"Hold it you two!" he barked as he swung the men backwards and gripped their shirts more tightly, each one of them slipping like eels out of his clutches.

"Sergeant, we haven't done anything wrong." The older of the men stammered.

"Then why were you trying to run?" the sergeant shouted again, this time drawing the eyes of all those present. "Whose platoon are you in?"

"I'm telling you…" the man stammered again while the young boy remained calm, forcing himself as far out of his grasp as possible.

"WHAT PLATOON ARE YOU IN!" the sergeant shouted again.

"What's going on here?" a voice called from behind them. The sergeant dropped the older man yet still held the imposter by the scruff of his neck. The lean man behind him marched forward, wearing only a towel around his waist and a cloth wrapped around his hands

"Does this weasel belong in your platoon?" the sergeant barked as he shoved the boy towards him. The boy seemed indifferent to the matter, but a nice line of sweat was marching along his brow.

"Yes. He signed up about two weeks ago." The captain said as he looked down at the boy. "He looks a lot younger without his moustache though."

"That's because it was a fake." The sergeant explained as he held up the bristly strip for the man to see. "Do you mean to say that you actually did not know that this man was in fact a _boy?_"

The man thought it over and blinked blankly at the sergeant. "Well…yes actually. His resume was pretty impressive to boot."

The sergeant grew impatient and whipped the boy around and drew a harsh breath into his face. "What is your name boy?"

The boy shrugged off the sergeant's hand and glared defiantly up at him.

"My name is Zhong. I'm 13 years old and I wanted to join this army to help keep peace in this world."

Zhong leaned over, gave a harsh gurgle of his throat, and spat a large wad of saliva onto the sergeant's boot. The men exploded into laughter at Zhong's words. "A 13 year old has more guts than most of the privates." The men joked back and forth. The drill sergeant turned bright red and hurled Zhong to the ground. He cracked his knuckles and gave his head a twitch.

"If you think you're so tough, try fighting me boy." The sergeant asked as he thumbed his nose and Zhong got to his feet. Zhong put his hands up tentatively, not defending his core. The sergeant moved quickly, landing some nice jabs at Zhong's abdomen and causing Zhong to sputter as air passed out of his lungs.

Zhong curled up on the ground as the sergeant moved forward with quick feet. The other men had made a ring of bodies around the two combatants. The sergeant aimed a kick at Zhong's face but Zhong leapt up and wrapped his lean arms around his knees. The sergeant began beating Zhong's head and trying to release Zhong's steel grip from around his knees. They both tumbled over and Zhong pounced upon the man's chest, holding him down with an elbow to the throat.

The men cheered as the sergeant's face turned red and he threw Zhong's elbow away. Zhong twisted himself around as the sergeant shifted himself up and began to choke Zhong from above. Zhong gripped the man's wrists and forced them off of him and gave him a right kick to the chest. The sergeant fell backwards and Zhong got to his feet. Zhong thumbed his nose, wiped the sweat from his face, and body slammed the man.

The sergeant's eyes moved back in his head as he fell unconscious. Zhong stood up and waved his arms above his head in victory as the soldier's rushed him and began patting him on the back. Some of the men rushed to the sergeant, slapping his face and shaking him to get him awake.

"You! Come with me!" Zhong spun around and was quickly moved along through the cheering crowd by his captain, who now had his helmet on and was wearing a pair pants. He led Zhong up the steps and opened the wooden door with a creak.

Zhong flinched as his eyes adjusted to the dark house as the captain slammed the door shut and marched Zhong forward. They stopped momentarily at a long, golden curtain and then pushed through.

Zhong was in awe at the hall. It was a small area with benches along the walls and fine silver pillars reaching up to the high ceiling. Intricate tiles ran along the floor. There was a dais in the back with a high backed chair upon it, sitting in front of the wall of fire along the entire back wall. The captain shoved Zhong forward and forced his into a bow on the tiled floor.

"Master, I need you to settle something for me." The captain said as he took a knee before the leader of the army.

"And what is that?" the Master asked in a husky voice, peering over the tips of his fingers.

"This young man is not in fact a young man." The captain informed him.

"That's a lie! I am a man." Zhong retorted. The captain shot him a look as the Master moved his piercing eyes over the young boy kneeling on the floor.

"He is only thirteen years old, Master." The captain continued. "He is too young…but he is very apt for the army. He defeated one of the best drill sergeants just now without any help. He does have potential but there is still the fact that…"

"Leave us."

"I beg your pardon." The captain looked up as the Master gave a long, hard stare at Zhong, who had decided to not pay any attention to what was going on at all.

"Leave me with him." The Master waved a hand impatiently for the captain to leave as he once again resumed watching the boy over the tips of his fingers.

"Yes, Master." The captain bowed again and departed, leaving the boy alone with the greatest power on the planet.

Zhong knelt there examining the tiled floor carefully, not that there was much else to do. He began to whistle a bit to himself as boredom grew and neither man breathed a word. "Am I done here?" Zhong asked impatiently as he looked upwards. He was startled and fell backwards as he snapped his head upwards. The Master had been standing not two inches from him, glaring down upon him. The oddest part was that Zhong had not heard his footsteps on the hard, echoing tiles.

"Your name is Zhong, is it not?" the Master questioned as Zhong lay on the ground, propped up on his hands as he tried to wipe the uncommon surprise off of his face.

"Y…yes,…..Master." Zhong stammered as he shifted himself uncomfortably. The Master nodded to himself and shifted his gaze to a low corner of the room.

"Where are your parents?" the Master asked as he took a step towards Zhong, still gazing at the floor. Zhong paused for a moment and then lifted himself to a comfortable position on his knees.

"They're dead." Zhong admitted. "They were…"

"What?" The Master whipped his gaze back at Zhong when the silence became clear that Zhong no longer wished to continue. "You're parents were what? Killed? Victims of a crime that shouldn't have even existed? The first crime of this world?"

"What does that mean?" Zhong asked the Master impatiently as a slight defiance brewed inside of him. "You think nothing bad has ever happened before their deaths?"

"So they were murdered." The Master surmised as he paced to the side of Zhong, his gaze falling back to the floor.

"Do you even know what this world is like?" Zhong demanded of him. "Then again you must. You look like the oldest thing alive. You must have been the first man on the planet with those wrinkles."

The Master rounded on Zhong with ferocity, though Zhong ignored it. "You insolent young man! I'll have you know that I am not as old as I appear. Do you know how long this world has been in existence?"

"Yeah, roughly 88 years. I'm not dumb. I know my modern history." Zhong said as he folded his arms as the Master stooped to his level. "And I also know that I have done nothing wrong. I want to be in your army and if you want to pass up a willing soldier than that is your beef, not mine."

"Get out. Get out and don't let me see you in here ever again!" The Master lifted a finger and pointed for the very curtain Zhong had entered the sanctuary through. Zhong got slowly to his feet and turned on his heel, marching out of the room and back to his tent. He jumped onto his bed and gave a sharp kick to the man cowering above his bunk.

"That's for running." Zhong responded as the man moved out from under his sheets; afraid after his incident with the drill sergeant that morning with Zhong.

The Master sat back upon his high backed chair and thought to himself.

"Zhong may be useful. I dare say, that boy has the very spark I like to see in people. He's just right to keep the peace of this world in line. He could be the one I've been looking for. The man to rule directly under me and ensure the peace of my world." The Master sat back and twiddled his fingers menacingly as the thought entertained his fancies. "Yes, I just have to hone him a bit. But when I'm trough with him, he will be a force to be reckoned with. I will see to that."


	2. THE BEGINNING

**BOOK 1: LIFE**

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

**_THE BEGINING_**

The sun beat down over the dusty ring as the contenders sparred back and forth. Four years had passed with relative speed as Zhong now took his last few planned steps and gave a hard thrust against his opponents arm. He gave a grunt of pain and fell to the ground as he gripped his arm. Zhong leapt on him and pulled his already wounded arm back around to pin him down.

The referee gave the count. "Three. Two! One! Out!" The large crowd of spectators gave a loud cry as Zhong got off the man, pushing him further into the dirt, and stood with his arms raised triumphantly over his head. A beardless man walked over the circle line to hand Zhong his flask.

"Great match, Zhong." The aide said as Zhong gulped down the cool drink and then slipped his tunic back on. "Took a bit longer than you usually go, but great nonetheless."

"Can you blame me?" Zhong asked with a raised eyebrow. "I like playing with my food." He gave a hearty laugh as the rest of the spectators swarmed around him to congratulate him on another victory in the ring. His opponent got to his feet and brushed past his friend, who stood there with a towel and a bowl of water.

"Well, it was the best record you've ever set." His friend tried to cheer him up.

"Don't try and kiss up." He shouted back, ticked off at his loss.

"Well, you wanted to go up against Zhong and he hasn't lost a match yet. Did you expect to be the first one?" His friend grumbbled as he walked away, still shaking off the pain in his arm.

The rowdy crowd eventually made its way to the mess hall, where trays and bowls of food were lined up. Zhong didn't have to worry about a line. A tray was handed to him discreetly as he moved steadily towards the front of the line. The young woman behind one of the large counters saw him coming. As soon as he had set his tray down in front of a large bowl of noodles, she pounced.

"Nice match today." The lady said as she placed a large loaf of bread and some extra tarts on his tray.

"Thanks." Zhong said as he scooped out the rest of his food and shot the lady a smile, making her weak at the knees. He turned and moved towards his table. He never had to worry about eating alone either. As soon as he sat down, there was a mad dash from the other tables as men crammed themselves into the benches around him in order to be close to the legend itself.

It was slow on the base as always. They would get up at the gong and bell (Zhong always being first to rise) go to the parade field for briefing on the news (there never was anything to report since not much trouble had brewed up in the world that required a military to fix) they would then return to their bunks and either work out, go to training, or practice marching and go over battle tactics.

Zhong gave a laugh as he drank his cup of wine that never seemed to end as the others continuously poured him some whenever the last drop went down his throat. Zhong gave a quick glance around the mess hall and spotted the old, round table that he had sat at before. Alone. After it was revealed that he was a kid, they abandoned him. He was alone, left to prove himself on his own. And now he had. He was there at seventeen and the most popular solider on the base.

There was a clang and then a loud thud as the group turned and the mess hall went silent. "WHAT WAS THAT REMARK, PRIVATE?!" the snarky voice rang out as some men even got to their feet. A boy, only a little younger than Zhong himself was on the floor, food covering him as his tray and bowl continued to spin around the stone floor. The drill sergeant was glaring down at him, his face purple with rage.

"I said sorry." The boy added feebly from the ground as he cowered and tried to pick up his tray. The drill sergeant kicked it away and bent down and scooped the boy up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Sorry, what?" the drill sergeant hissed. "I worked hard for this title and I hold it proudly, you piece of cow pig droppings."

"Sorry, sir." The boy stammered.

"Louder!"

"Sorry, sir!" the boy yelled.

"If I pass you one more time without hearing that or without the proper salute, it'll be your neck, you got it?"

"Aww, looks like the little girl has been offended. Does she need a nappy?" The drill sergeant turned with ferocity towards the offender, dropping the boy as he slunk under the closest table and tucked his knees up. Zhong gave a laugh as the drill sergeant, who seemed to almost regret his outburst.

"Zhong, why don't you get back to your little tea party and let the men talk here." The drill sergeant said.

"I always thought a fight was the best way to defend ones honor." Zhong replied as he motioned to the growing crowd as a circle seemed to form from the on lookers. "Or did I give you enough of a beating before?"

"I did not lose that fight. I just thought that if I continued I would hurt your precious little bones and then I would have child abuse on my hands." The drill sergeant snapped back, easily lying to try and protect himself.

"Or you just got beat up by a thirteen year old boy." Zhong smiled. The crowed jeered as the drill sergeant became even more angry, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Zhong stepped back and smashed his fists together. "Come on, I'll give you the first punch for free." Zhong gave a smile and the drill sergeant rushed forward with a cry.

Zhong side stepped but not far enough. The bare knuckles smashed into Zhong's chin and caused him to stumble backwards for a few steps before the drill sergeant was on him again. They were rolling on the ground as the crowd began to cheer in the ever widening circle. Zhong threw a kick upwards and knocked the air out of the sergeant. He doubled over, falling off of Zhong as the latter began to drive kicks into the sergeant's side. With surprising speed, the sergeant wrapped his arms around Zhong's knees and tackled him down, tossing backwards over a bench and smashing through a wooden table.

No captain or commander was trying to break up this fight, there was too much fun in seeing Zhong put to an actual test. The blows came hard as the two struggled up from the mass of splinters and timber. Zhong rammed the sergeant backwards into a wall, pinning him there as the men scrambled out of their way. He drove into him, sweat pouring off his brow until finally he let go of the sergeant, who crumpled into a bloody and bruised heap on the ground.

"Don't mess with my friends." Zhong shouted as him as he caught his breath and the circle broke. Men were bending down over the sergeant to make sure he was all right as Zhong strutted back to his table, even more people there than before. Zhong once again drank his wine before he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the boy behind him.

"Thanks for standing up for me." The boy said meekly.

"Yeah…well don't worry. That guys just a piece of dirt anyway. I was just waiting for an excuse to beat some manners into him." Zhong joked as he took a swig from his cup. When his eyes settled downwards once more, he found an extended hand.

"My name's Aitoku." The boy said as he gave his outstretched hand a jiggle. Zhong took it firmly and shook.

"Zhong." Zhong responded. And thus began the only true friendship Zhong would ever know.


	3. THE FIRST MISSION

_**Book 1: LIFE**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**THE FIRST MISSION**_

Aitoku wiped the sweat off of his brow while Zhong stood a few feet away from the rocky conclave, practicing his sword strokes as usual. "You're already the best, Zhong. No need to try and perfect perfection." Aitoku mumbled as he once again lay back on his own patch of grass and sighed.

"And if I don't keep training, then I'll end up being a sorry mess like you." Zhong rebuked. Aitoku didn't say anything. Zhong gave his sword another spin and then sheathed it. He gazed out across the rolling fields of grass, a gentle breeze passing through it. "Seems kind of beautiful don't you think?"

"Yeah…if you're into that stuff I guess." Aitoku said as he sat up and put an elbow upon his bent knee. He heaved another sigh and stroked his hair. "It sure is hot today."

"It's the summer. What did you expect?" Zhong asked with a smile and laugh at his friend. "This isn't exactly the time for snow."

"Snow would be nice right about now." Aitoku admitted. "We could go penguin sledding together."

"Penguin sledding?" Zhong asked him with an awkward look.

"Yeah. Where I'm from, there are some snowy islands to the south where these penguins live." Aitoku stated as a look of childish glee passed over his still young face. "If you caught them, you could ride on their backs down the icy hills there."

"Sounds kind of fun." Zhong admitted as the idea danced in his mind. "And it doesn't hurt the penguins?"

"They're tough. They can take it." Aitoku laughed as he threw a weak hand through the air.

"Let's not add animal cruelty to our repertoire."

The young men turned to see the Master standing atop a rock looking down at them. It was awkward to see him out in natural light and in his light blue robes. He stepped down lightly from his perch, not making a sound on the hard rocks.

Aitoku and Zhong stood at attention as the grass continued to sway around them. The Master looked them over with his hard eyes, his hair unmoving against his head. "At your service, Master!" Zhong uttered as he and Aitoku dropped their arms at the same time.

"Good. I see that your training is coming along well…for both of you." The Master added. "It was not so long ago that I considered throwing you out, Zhong." The Master was now pacing around them, passing through the air bent grass and his robes barely shifting behind him. "I am glad to see that my judgment to keep you was justified."

"Thank you, Master." Zhong replied again.

"And I am glad to see that your defense of your friend was also justified."

"Thank you, Master." Aitoku remarked this time.

"But now I believe it is time for you to be put to the actual test." The Master finished, his voice turning much huskier and something like a hiss seeped into his throat. "Our base needs to be expanded. Leave her and scout out the surrounding area Report back here once suitable land is found. Make sure it is near a volatile area for my influence to take root."

"Yes, Master." Aitoku and Zhong answered formally. Their minds took the orders without question and the seduction with even less.

"Dismissed." The Master hissed again as the trance broke over the men and the Master walked away, slipping soundlessly up the rocks and gone again from view.

* * *

Zhong and Aitoku walked out of the large wooden gate a few minutes later, packs stuffed to the brim and shifting on their backs. "So, where are we going exactly?" Aitoku asked Zhong as he uncorked his flask and took a swig of water.

"It's a few miles south of here. There are some marshes on the way but they aren't big. We can bypass them within a day." Zhong answered in a chipper mood. If he was any happier he would be whistling.

"Oh…so this will be more than a few days?" Aitoku asked as he realized how much walking would be asked of him.

"Yeah…actually it could even take a week." Zhong joked as he gave a small laugh. "If we're lucky, a year!" He stuttered for a moment before breaking out into a large laugh at his own joke. Aitoku stopped dead in his tracks and gave Zhong some room, for his own safety.

"You're kind of weird, you know that?" Aitoku chimed in as Zhong began a small trot down a hill. Zhong stopped and spun around to Aitoku, the pot latched onto his pack swinging around and hitting him in the face. Aitoku tried to stop the laugh but it came anyway. Zhong tried to get angry, gritting his teeth, but it was no use. He laughed anyway and continued on as Aitoku followed next to him.

It took them all of two days until they came upon a small village. The huts were all set up to lean on a tree for support, almost becoming one with the nature of the forest. Zhong and Aitoku walked through the small path that cut through this quiet place. People did not come out to greet them. Instead they stayed inside of their huts, peering through darkened windows at the two army men.

"Well, I guess we do look intimidating." Aitoku said as he looked at one hut and saw the top of a head disappear beneath the sill.

"Well, then clearly they're too afraid." Zhong said as he marked the village off on a map he held in a belt across his waist. "I mean, only a rock would be afraid of you." Zhong added as he looked towards Aitoku. Aitoku shot him a look before they sensed some movement on a curving path to the left.

Zhong marched down it, Aitoku not too far behind. They came upon a woman, her husband, and their son. In the mother's arms was a baby, though he was silent and still. His eyes were closed as the mother lugged a large pot out of their hut.

The father was busy tying a small sack onto their son's back, which was odd because he seemed to be only a year old. He was squat yet broad. He had strong eyes and even stronger arms. Zhong even did a double take at how much this child could bear. The father saw the army men before his wife did.

"Honey, we have company." The man said as the mother whipped around to stare at the two men. Zhong gave a smile and waved his hand.

"Hello." Zhong said happily as he walked up and held his hand out to the father. He was reluctant to take it. After an awkward pause, Zhong withdrew his hand and cleared his throat. " My name is Zhong and this is Aitoku. We are with the Global Army."

"We have no care for army men." The father said as the mother seemed to be captivated by them. She was looking Aitoku up and down while bouncing the child in her arms.

"Is something wrong here?" Aitoku asked as he took a step forward.

"No." the husband said. "We were just leaving the village."

"Why?"

"We need help for our child." The mother finally spoke in a voice so soft it felt almost like wind. "He hasn't opened his eyes or cried and he just lies in his crib all day. There is another village far from here that may be able to help us."

"Can I see him?" Zhong asked as he extended his hands. The mother looked a bit taken aback but held out the baby for Zhong to take. Her husband cut her off, forcing himself between the exchange however.

"We don't need you anywhere near our son."

"Now my love…" the wife began.

"It's alright." Zhong reassured him. "I have a basic understanding of medicine. Maybe I could see what is wrong with him." The father gave a cold look to his wife before he stepped aside and the baby was passed into Zhong's hands. He held the baby, looking him over carefully for any signs of disease.

The baby was still. It had no hair on its small head and it was curled into the most innocent of poses. He looked tranquil, living inside its own world. Zhong looked him over one last time before he handed the child back to his mother. "There are no signs of any serious disease that I know of. It looks like he is just sleeping, though a malady of the mind may be what is wrong. Nothing physical."

"The mother seemed to heave a sigh of relief in the comfort that her son had no disease. "Thank you. But we must be going now. It will take us a few days to reach the boat, and we cannot miss it."

The father looked down at the son which was playing in the dirt with his foot. "Bakiko, stand up straight. Walk away from the soldiers with dignity." He moved away with his son, who was now trotting ahead of him. The mother lifted the pot and balanced it upon her head as she shifted her baby in her arms.

"Good bye." She said before departing into the jungle foliage with her husband and son.

* * *

Aitoku poked the fire to get it started as Zhong sat back shelling nuts and then popping them into his mouth. "Should we send a report back on the village?" Aitoku asked Zhong as he clapped his hands together to get some of the tree sap off, digging it deeper into his palms.

Zhong was busy in thought, not really hearing what Aitoku had said. "Yeah, sure. It sounds great." Zhong responded as he flicked another nut into his mouth. Aitoku gave him a sideways glance and then laughed.

"Oh, so it's alright if I take some of your money for wine then." Aitoku commented. Zhong sat up and grabbed for his money pouch. Aitoku laughed. "No, honestly, should we send a report back."

"I don't think so. We should keep walking and if we don't find any thing in the next two days we can send a report back on the village and then wait for the army to show up." Zhong said as he thought it through. He shifted himself around, his money pouch held in his lap. Aitoku gave the fire a poke and watched as the embers blew up into the air and were carried through the jungle roof.

Zhong was looking at him intently. "Why did you join the army?" Zhong asked Aitoku. Aitoku turned around, puzzled by the random question.

"I wanted to fight." Aitoku admitted seriously. Zhong shifted himself so that he was leaning against a log while looking directly at Aitoku.

"No, tell me the truth." Zhong said sternly, slipping into a bit of a darker temper. Aitoku gave a shifty gaze at Zhong and then heaved a sigh.

"To tell the truth….I'm still not sure why." Aitoku admitted. "I mean, I had a nice life. A mother, father, two sisters…I'm still not sure why I left really. Maybe it was the hype of being a part of a group for once or the thrill of doing stuff like this or maybe it was just because I was sick of staying at home." Aitoku's gaze turned soft as he hunched his back and bowed his head, thinking through everything in his heart and the one place that seemed to be locked to reason.

"Well, I joined for the thrill of fighting." Zhong lied smoothly to Aitoku.

Aitoku turned towards him, a pacified look on his face. "Really? No other reason?"

It was Zhong's turn to feel uncomfortable. He looked away from Aitoku and searched through his head for some way to avoid the answer screaming inside of him. "No." it finally blurted out.

"When I was younger…..I had parents. I was an only child so there was a lot of attention given to me. My father worked as a fisherman and my mother was….I'm not even sure now. I'm not even sure if my father was a fisherman either. So much time has gone by. Well, one day, I was home alone. There was a really loud knock and I went to answer it, being the naïve fool that I was. There was a man there. He looked friendly, a long cloak on and a straw hat over his head. He had a beard and moustache and a smile that seemed happy enough. He asked to come in so I let him. He wanted to see the house so I showed him. When we got to my room we stopped and talked. We talked about games and stories and…then my father came home and walked into my room. Then, the man stood up and opened his cloak and….it was one swift motion. He was gone, blood pouring onto my bedroom floor. And then mother came running and….I didn't do anything. It was so fast and….then the man was gone and I was alone. I tried to get help but no one came. No one did anything about it. Two clearly dead bodies and no one did anything to find out who had done it."

Zhong could not go on. The tears had started flowing and would not cease. Aitoku didn't even know how to respond. Zhong was in it for revenge, he could tell. To find the man and get revenge and nothing else and more still, to have the global immunity to do so. They retired to their tents, no one caring to speak a word about what they had just shared as the fire died out in the night.

* * *

And when Aitoku woke in the morning, Zhong was gone.


	4. THE MASTER'S SERVANTS

_**Book 1: LIFE**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**THE MASTER'S SERVANTS**_

Aitoku stuffed his pack full of blankets and spare bits of armor for if his armor broke while he let the fire kill itself. He tied up the spare food from his lonely breakfast and tied it inside of his pack. He gave a look around the woods, trying to see if Zhong had returned yet, which he had not. Aitoku sat down on a small, forgotten stump, tapping his fingers over his kneecaps. "He'll be back." Aitoku assured himself.

Minutes turned to hours, which turned to night, which turned back to morning and Aitoku rolled up his mat and tied it back to his still packed from the day before. He had eaten what was left of the food and had kept the fire going all night in case something had chosen to come upon his on the ground.

"Okay then, if that's what Zhong wants I'll just go on by myself." Aitoku reassured himself as he took off down the forest path and off on the trail. It was then that a thought struck him. _Zhong had the map._

"Great." Aitoku heaved as he looked around at the generic forest and the trees which would surely become bars to this wooden prison. "Not only does he leave me alone, he takes the only way of getting out of here with him…."Aitoku turned and a look of realization passed over his weary face. "He took his pack with him. Why didn't I notice that before? He never had any intention of returning." Aitoku paced the leafy forest for a few seconds, trying to think of what to do now that his traveling companion had clearly abandoned him.

"If he took his pack, then he must have meant to leave without me. But why in the middle of the night? Why was it so important that he leave secretly without me? Does he hate me? Did he have special orders I couldn't know about. Well that can't be or else why even bring me along. And why not tell me that he was going or where he was going and …." Aitoku fell to the ground as he ran face first into a tree, leaves falling down on him in his dazed state. Aitoku wiped them off and got to his feet. "No matter then, I'll just go to the nearest town, find a map, and head back to the barracks then. I'll leave Zhong to his stupid games."

Aitoku wandered through the forest before he promptly came out onto a well known dirt path and continued to follow to where it ended. It was a small village, not much bigger than the one they had been to before. Aitoku walked over to the nearest vendor and knocked on the wooden flat over the top of the counter. A pudgy man popped up with his hands in a bag of what looked to be honey coated cat-flies.

"Hello. I was wondering if you sold any maps here of the area." Aitoku asked politely. The man shoved some more of the tasty treat into his mouth, wiped his hands on his off white tunic, and ducked under the counter and riffled through a barrel full of what looked to be old parchment. He withdrew a small square of paper and handed it to Aitoku.

"Two copper pieces." The man said as he held out a hand and Aitoku deposited the amount from his money pouch. Aitoku gave the map a look over before looking up to see something odd going on near a certain large hut. Aitoku rolled up the map and got closer. It was only then that he realized the Master's flag waving proudly over the hut and a line of his own army mates standing at attention. They looked out of breath and had very little on their backs, suggesting a very rapid mobilization.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Aitoku asked as he walked up to his mates, who all stared down at him while one of them bolted off into the hut. "Me and Zhong haven't finished our report. I thought the Master would have at least waited until he heard…"

Aitoku found himself surrounded as the three captains emerged from the hut and closed in around him, a potpourri of emotions on their faces.

"Where is he?!" the angriest of them shouted at Aitoku.

"Where is who?" Aitoku asked as he flinched, watching as more men poured out of the hut and assembled in a tight bunch around Aitoku.

"Zhong. You were traveling with him, were you not?" He sounded worried.

"He took off two nights ago. I haven't seen him since." Aitoku answered him. There was a murmur through the crowd as one captain turned away altogether, holding his head as he walked away.

"Don't you think it would have been wise to send a hawk to us to tell us we were a man down?"

"I didn't think anything of it at the time. Has something happened?"

"Yes! Yes something has happened." The captain shouted as he took a step forward, causing Aitoku to arch his back. "A man was killed two days ago and guess who was seen leaving the crime scene. It was Zhong!"

* * *

Zhong cupped the water and then splashed it over his weary face in the night as the stars shone down over what he had done. He had killed and he knew it. The fourth death to add to the world books. He was breathing heavily. His eyes darted around at the water, the trees, anything that seemed to move. The Master moved forward, breaking the silence. "You did what anyone would have done. You did what was ordered." The Master told him forcefully as he glared with no emotion down on the broke man, who was fully repenting for his act.

"No. I took a life….I…killed…" the words seemed to ooze out of him as he cupped more water and splashed himself, gripping the edge of the bank for support. "I have done the ultimate evil…I… I'm a criminal. I have to leave the army…"

"You have to do nothing." The Master said as he walked silently forward, his robes seeming to flow as one across the leaves. "You followed an order directly from me. The army will of course investigate and until I tell you so, you will stay out of sight and mind." Zhong looked up at him with glassy eyes and shook his head vigorously as he began to gather his things and bowed to the Master. He left in a flight into the darkest woods, his head still fraught with the heinous act he had committed.

The Master didn't bother turning his sweet persuasion on for Zhong. He needed to see this man break before he was of any use. This only proved how far he had to go.

* * *

Aitoku was uncomfortable sitting in the hard wooden chair with his commanding officers buzzing around him like hungry buzzard wasps. They grilled him on every detail they could think of, demanding to know times and dates, a log of their travels thus far. Finally they stopped, leaving the room to report this news to the Master via hawk. Aitoku slouched in the chair as they proceeded out of the room, the hard wooden slab closing shut as they left.

Aitoku got up and rubbed his eyes, feeling as if he should have gotten a better night's sleep than this. He had been situated in the chief's office for the time being since the other huts of the village were not strong enough to house a prisoner. He sat on the small stool standing awkwardly behind the man's desk. "Ugh…this desk is a mess." Aitoku mused as he looked at the disastrous pile of papers strewn across the desk. He began riffling through them, sorting them into neat and orderly piles until a certain piece of parchment caught his eye. It looked beat up and somewhat worn but the ink is what got him.

The note was written in pure liquid gold. There was even some sort of odd copper writing around the edges of the note, hidden in a border so that they were almost undetectable. Aitoku, not sure where this note came from and somewhat intrigued by it began to read on.

_Chief Malar,_

_I send my greetings in hopes that you are in good health and your village is prosperous. It has been some time since our last correspondence and I wish to know the status of your village as is my righteous and civil duty to know. As the role of Master has been placed on me, it is my duty as always to serve the people of this world, of which no one group, race, or village is in the lesser power. I do also wish to show you thanks for the unrelenting support that you have given this Global Institution over the years and for the brave men that I have received in the past years. _

_Please send your report by messenger hawk by the end of the week._

_**Legashi Phoenix forj rentamen tato**_

_The Master._

Aitoku didn't know why, but he all of a sudden began to gaze at the copper border carefully, seeming to be almost compelled to. Somehow he could understand the words written in secret inside of it. It was strange to see it, stranger to read it, yet after the few brief seconds of seeing it, the message faded from his mind, as if it never existed.

But it did exist, locked away in a small corner of his mind, unable to be touched ever again yet acted upon every second of his life. And then, without even thinking about it he left. He brushed out the door and past every one in his way. "And just where do you think you're going?" one of the commanders asked as they walked up to Aitoku, attempting to bring him back.

"I'm going back to the base." Aitoku said in an almost monotone voice. He didn't even know why he was talking like that to be honest. Sweat began to form on his brow as he saddled an ostrich horse and galloped away without another word.

* * *

He entered the somewhat empty barracks, a few stragglers still there. Aitoku began to sweat harder and his vision began to grow fainter and the world seemed to spin. His mind was throbbing as he walked across the grass towards the house situated almost out of place in the barracks.

He didn't even bother to knock as he entered the house and pushed through the curtain, entering the Master's chamber where the wall of fire had not yet been lit.

"Aitoku!" the Master exclaimed as he saw him stumble in, weary and dizzy. Something was wrong, the Master could tell. Very wrong.

"My boy, I did not expect you back so soon. What with Zhong killing that man and the investigation underway." The Master stated as he probed as always.

"You…did…it." Aitoku managed to get out ad he grabbed his head. At that moment a large pain shot through his heart. What was wrong with him? But the Master already knew. He glared at Aitoku.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"You…the letter…I am here to give my report. Forgive me there were no hawks avalia…you are…I want to join…I have to….under your orders. Zhong was…the village is in a state of panic. A man was killed two days ago by a member of…it's all lies….Where is my service need the most. I want to join the army so…" Aitoku collapsed. He had one hand on his head and the other over his heart as he tried to stop the uncomfortable feelings rushing through him. His mind, his heart, seemed ready to explode.

The Master moved silently forward, knowing full well now that the unthinkable had happened. His influence had increased in conflicting ways. Aitoku was so close to the truth and yet still so far. He had to act quickly.

The Master bent down over Aitoku, sweat and tears pouring off his face. "So it seems we must begin anew." The Master said calmly as he raised his hand and plunged it into Aitoku's heart, a final scream of anguish escaping as the sun set and the fire wall sprung to life at the back of the room.


	5. ZHONG'S FIRST TRIP

**Book 1: Life**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**ZHONG'S FIRST TRIP**_

Zhong was walking as fast as possible. The overwhelming feeling that he was being watched bore down on him as his eyes darted around. "Keep calm, Zhong. Just keep calm. You can take anything that comes at you." Zhong told himself as he took some deep breaths and moved on. He jumped when he noticed a cart rolling down the road.

He stopped and jumped into the bushes, placing some leaves in front of himself in order to hide. The farmer passed on and Zhong once again took up panicking and walking onwards. "See, now you're just jumping at every little thing. Just cool it down." Zhong took some breaths and run full on into a tree. He fell to the ground, dazed and laughing. "Yeah, you're screwed."

* * *

Aitoku stood at the door as he had for every day that week. The other soldiers began to worry about him. Gagh, having seen his friend there for almost and hour got up from his place at the pai sho board and approached him. "Man, what are you doing? I don't think the Master really needs a guard at his door."

The rest of the barracks had returned a few months ago from their campaign and the first thing anyone had seen was Aitoku in front of the Master's house with a long spear in his hands, calling himself the sentry.

"Sorry, but the Master needs me here." Aitoku stated in a very out of character tone. "I'm sorry that he doesn't see much need for you."

Gagh stepped back a few paces. "Hey, look here buddy; I'm out there enforcing his will. If he doesn't want me, he just has to say the words and I'm gone." Gagh took a step up to Aitoku's face, getting uncomfortably close as Aitoku barely blinked.

Not a word came out of his mouth. "That's what I thought." Gagh stormed away, hurt by Aitoku's claim of unimportance. Aitoku meanwhile still stood at attention, the Master pulling his strings from within.

* * *

Zhong was situated in a small corner of the inn, a little table keeping him closed off from the people around him. The master came over to him. "So, you want a bit of meal now or would you like to wait longer while we prepare your room?"

"A meal would be nice, thanks." Zhong answered hurriedly. The master walked off to where his wife was in the kitchen as Zhong took up biting his nails. His eyes were darting every which way. Sure, it had been a month, but someone would bring it up sooner of later. The mast walked back out with a plate of food and placed it before Zhong. "Thanks." Zhong added with a nod as he ate the first true meal he'd had in a month.

There was a creak as some men walked into the inn. The master was behind his desk, writing in his book how much to charge his patron. He gave a quizzical look up at them and then put on his customary smile. "Ah. Some weary travelers. How many room and for how long. No limit at this inn."

"We were just coming in for some nice food before we report back to the barracks." One of the four men said as he fidgeted with a money pouch.

"Ah! Military folk." Te master said as he chuckled and flipped a page over in his book. "What is the army doing out here anyway?"

"Just some normal detail work. Patrolling the southern quarters now." Another of the men said as he twisted the bit of straw in his mouth.

"I didn't know there was anything wrong here. Theft is a myth here." The master said as he looked them over. "Table or booth?"

"Table." The one paying said as the master scribbled something in his book. "Yeah, it's the same old same old. Most action I've ever seen was when that man tuned up dead."

"Oh yeah. Tons of paperwork after that one. Testimonies and background checks and all. Half the army is still under investigation." One of the other men said as he adjusted his armor.

"I heard about that." The master said as he took his nose out of his book. "But that was over five provinces. Nothing near here."

"Well, the Master still believes that the man that did the deed is at large." One of the men said as he leaned in close. "That' why there's so much questioning going on. Man that done it was a soldier himself. Looking for anyone with a connection to him."

"You don't say. What was the man's name?"

"Zhong. He was a good soldier too. He was traveling with someone else too; but they don't know where he is." The master raised a finger to stop the soldier.

"Zhong? That was his name?" The soldier nodded and the master flipped his book over a page. "Well, he just checked into a room!"

"HE'S HERE?!" the soldier shouted as their natural army instincts kicked in.

"He's sitting right over…" the master moved a finger towards the booth where Zhong had been sitting, which now held a half empty dish and a small tip on the table.

* * *

The Master was pacing in his office, the woman sitting still on the high backed chair behind his desk with the golden phoenix engraved at the top. "I take it you're getting worried then." The woman added as she rustled her red robes around her.

"You have no idea, sister." The Master said as he continued to pace. "I can feel it. The time Destiny has foretold is almost here. I know it, but I don't know what I can do to stop it."

"I thought you had that Zhong guy all ready." The Red Witch added as she started twirling her red hair.

"Not yet…but I will." The Master said as he turned to his sister, stopping for the first time since she had arrived. "I just need Aitoku to hold on for a bit longer…just enough for Zhong to release it."

"You always were the best with your powers." The Witch added. "Unlike me. You give me a cheap little town to control and if so much as one person gets away, I lose all control. I'm like a spider-fly. Always weaving my web but when one thing goes wrong, the whole thing falls apart."

"That is your fault, not mine." The Master shouted at her. "Do you understand what I bear being the founder of this world? I have advanced these mortals. I have given them information far beyond their years in order that they may thrive and that is all challenged by free will and these…five people who will do only Fate knows what to my world order…I need a champion like Zhong…and I will do anything to get it."

There was a loud bang as the door opened and someone entered the house. There was a heavy dragging sound as the intruder barged into the office.

"He had heard too much, my Master." Aitoku said as he heaved the body of the solider in front of himself. "I had no other choice." The Red Witch looked alarmed as her brother gave a wicked smile, turning to her.

"This is only a substitute for the man I will create."

* * *

Zhong had been running for far too long when he finally fell over in the field and began to heave. He propped himself up on his elbows as he looked around. "Where am I to go from here? I cannot go back into public and…I have done such a terrible deed." Zhong gasped as he shifted himself around so that he was sitting with his hands clasped over his mouth. His pack was thrown aside as he began to think about his options.

There was a rustle of grass and the flowers swayed and a low, booming voice echoed out in the night. "Do not fear, Zhong."

Zhong turned around quickly and drew his sword as a being seemed to be made entirely of stars stood before him. "Put the sword away. I wish you neither harm nor ill will. I do believe you have had enough of it." The being stepped down from what appeared to be stairs out of nowhere and settled into a chair (which didn't seem to be from anywhere either). Zhong got shakily to his feet.

"Who are you?" Zhong asked the being.

"I am Sutamo, the Spirit of the Stars and Heavens." Sutamo responded.

"And what have I done to warrant your…" Zhong stepped back frightened. "I'm dead, aren't I? This was all a dream. I have done so much harm that the Spirits want to kill me…they…"

"I am not here to claim your soul. That will be Dreamchaser when the time for you has come. Nor are the Spirits angry with you. There are others that will be deserving of far worse fates than you."

"Oh…" Zhong gave a stunned look and tried to compose himself for a moment. He took the cup of tea that was offered him (again, Sutamo seemed to give it out of thin air). "Thank you." Zhong took a seat on the ground, sipping his tea contentedly. Sutamo took the ground beside him.

"I am here to offer guidance where it is needed." Sutamo answered to him.

"Oh yeah…then why are you wasting time with a lowly soldier like me?" Zhong asked as he took another sip of his tea. "Aren't there more important people to guide…like some prophet or politician?"

"I only go where Fate sends me. And tonight, Destiny has decided that you and I should converse. Even the stars know that you are lost."

Zhong took a moment to think about it before he answered. "I'm not sure where I'm going. I have no family…or friends…or any sense of what I am supposed to be doing."

"Zhong, look to the stars. Do you think Fate had any idea what would happen on this earth when they created it?"

"Of course they did. They're called Fate." Zhong retorted. Sutamo gave out a large laugh.

"True, they have plans for everyone…but those plans don't always come true. Fate can see but one world at a time, ever changing and growing as the people on this earth change and grow. They can only see but one life for a human, though thousands of different paths can be chosen to change this destiny. You are not alone in the world Zhong, and the world will never know a time without you. That is what Fate has decided."

Zhong sat in silence for the rest of the night, thinking about _his_ fate. He thought of his parent's fate as being the victims of a brutal crime. He thought of the world's fate farther down the line. He thought of Aitoku's fate, and how it must be different since he had left him to take the blame. But for now, he drank his tea quietly and looked up at the bright stars above.


	6. THE WHISTLE

**Book 1: LIFE**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**THE WHISTLE**_

The Master was sitting in his chamber, the wall of fire burning behind him, though it was dimmer than usual. He sat with his arm propped up on the arm rest and his hand was tapping his forehead impatiently. It had been a year since Zhong's disappearance. A year behind schedule and Aitoku had already begun to fade in his power. Something had to be done.

* * *

Aitoku had merged back into the group, with a few privileges thrown in as well by the Master. He had unlimited access to the Master's house as well as extra portions during lunch. He had also been given a whistle, the first in the world and straight from Pathigo no less. He hung it around his neck and never took it off, even when to bathe. Sometimes he would play with it for fun, much to the annoyance of his bunk mates.

"Cut it out, Aitoku." One of his bunk mates shouted as he rolled off his bed from fright at the shrill sound.

"I'm sorry." Aitoku sputtered through his laughs. "It's just so much fun to break your little dreams up. Especially the one about the girl…"

"Shove out." The man shouted as he threw a pillow at Aitoku. Aitoku dodged it with more laughter and climbed up into his bunk and tossed the whistle around for a while between his hands.

"If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" a man asked as he settled back into bed from all the commotion.

Aitoku didn't answer, then again he hadn't paid attention to the question long enough to understand it.

* * *

The day was dark the next day as another murder was reported, not three towns over from the army barracks.

The procedure was the same. The army invaded the town, set up shop in the main government building, questioned some villagers, and filed a lot of paperwork. "Thank you, miss. I'm sure your missing spool of wool is vital to our investigation." Aitoku moaned as he jotted down the useless information and the lady shuffled away.

Aitoku leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes as he set his brush down. "Could you take over for me for a while?" Aitoku asked a fellow soldier. The soldier took up the brush and began interviewing the other housewife in line while Aitoku moved outside to get some fresh air.

He threw himself into the grass and picked a large stalk to stick in his mouth. He sat there chewing it for a moment as he pondered where the man might be. There was no question about it. It had all of the markings of his craft. Zhong had killed the man, but where was he?

"He's probably long gone by now." Aitoku said to himself as he took the stalk of grass and twirled it in his hands. "Or maybe he isn't." Aitoku thought out loud. "I'm sure Zhong wouldn't have gone far from here. And if he is this close to the army barracks, he must have some agenda down here." A plan began to form in his mind and he settled himself to be on the barracks all night if need be.

* * *

Night fell heavily. Aitoku had been on the wall since dusk and was getting slightly cramped from having to sit in the same position since. He had been watching the barrack gate since that time too and was getting slightly bored of looking at a door too. He had not taken a light up with him either, opting for stealth and having night conditioned eyes than for comfort.

Near the morning, a strange noise was heard. Aitoku sprung up from his spot and leaned over the wall. "Who's there!" he shouted to the wind. Whatever it was took off and Aitoku's eyes had not yet adjusted to the heavy darkness and lost the person's trail long before he had darted into the woods.

Aitoku wasted much of the morning up on the wall as well. "Hey, you want anything to eat?" a comrade yelled up at him as he extended a loaf of bread with some soup in the middle.

"No thanks. I need to see him." Aitoku shouted down as he kept a weary eye on the woods, certain that the figure had disappeared into there.

"Well…alright then." The comrade said as he bit into the bread and walked away. Aitoku was certain he had seen him last night, but this night he had a different idea.

* * *

This night, Aitoku sat up here with a large cloth covered item at his feet. He was leaned over the wall, same as last time. He was canning intently, knowing that tonight would be the night he would find him again.

There was a small rustle in the brush on the outskirts of the barracks. Aitoku kept his mouth shut as opposed to his outburst the previous night. He slowly bent down and grabbed the bundle. He counted slowly in his head, his eyes adjusting to the darkness long enough to notice a figure making their way towards the wall and then off towards the barracks gate.

Aitoku threw the cloth off of the lantern and chucked it over the wall. It shattered over the ground, scaring the man and spreading light throughout the area. The blaze spread quickly as the man darted through it and away into the woods, blinded by the sudden light. Aitoku was over the wall quickly, a rope attached to his waist as he repelled downwards.

He untied himself and ran towards the woods, off near where the man had run as he heard the shouts of men from inside the barracks, no doubt reacting to the wildfire outside their gates. Aitoku raced through the dry brush and brambles, stopping every now and then to listen to where the sound of racing feet was heading away from him. He turned past an old, uprooted tree and began to hear the footsteps become muffled and fade away.

Aitoku sprinted now, determined to keep pace with the man and to not lose him. It was then that he took a misstep and found himself tumbling down a hole and into an underground room, filled full of candles and supplies. Aitoku sputtered to his feet. He heaved himself upwards and felt a sharp pain ring across the top of his head. He crumpled to the ground, clutching his head with all his might as he rolled on the floor.

"Aitoku?" the man asked as he bent down and pried his arms away from his face. Aitoku seemed to forget the pain for a split instant when he noticed the disheveled man now peering down at him.

"Zhong?" Aitoku asked as he tried to bring the pain in his head under control. Instantly he felt himself pulled into an embrace by his old friend and he returned the gesture. Zhong was laughing happily as he looked his friend over.

"Well, you seem to be doing well." Zhong examined.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Aitoku commented as he looked at the disheveled appearance of Zhong. He was covered in dirt and muck and his clothes were ripping and his beard had grown into a wild forest of tangled hair.

"Yeah…I know." Zhong said as he looked down at his unkempt self and quickly got back into his good spirits.

"Where have you been?" Aitoku asked Zhong as he got down to the point. "You left me back at the campsite a year ago and I haven't heard from you since. What's been going on?"

Zhong seemed hesitant to answer. He merely dropped his gaze and tried his best to avoid Aitoku's eyes. "I've been doing…stuff." Zhong replied silently. Aitoku didn't buy it.

"Zhong. You were my first friend." Aitoku began. "We all know about the new murder. Whatever's got you so up on this killing thing, you can tell me."

Zhong perked up at the words and turned to Aitoku, a puzzled expression on his face. "_New_ murder? The last guy I killed was that one a year ago. And even then it was justified. The Master said it needed to be done and that I was a hero for doing so." Aitoku tried his best to get his bearings while Zhong seemed to be glaring at him for answers he didn't have.

"Okay." Aitoku began as he stumbled along his train of thought. "Then why were you running if the killing was justified?"

"The Master said that would be the best thing to do." Zhong said. "He told me to stay out of sight and mind until he could settle things with the rest of the troops about the situation."

"Wait…" Aitoku said as he grabbed his head. "But the Master never said…_anything_ about you being innocent. Are you sure those were his orders?"

"Of course they were!" Zhong shouted. He noticed the alarm on Aitoku's face and caught himself. "Sorry…I'm just….frustrated."

"I am too." Aitoku replied. "I'm just trying to sort this all out just as much as you are."

"Okay then." Zhong responded.

"Now, then, if that is all true, why were you coming back here tonight and last night? If you had nothing to do with the new murder, then why come back here at all?"

"The Master called me back." Zhong answered. "He said he had something to tell me. New orders. He so said some of the guys still didn't quite understand the whole situation with the murder and that I should be careful about who I spoke with when I returned."

"Was I one of them?" Aitoku asked, afraid to meet Zhong's gaze.

Zhong pondered for a moment. "Thankfully, no."

Aitoku heaved a sigh of relief and continued. "So, you've been wandering around for a year just waiting for the Master to give you some orders?"

"That's about it."

"Well, okay then." Aitoku said happily as he clapped his hands together. "That settles it. There is still this business bout the new murder and I'm not quite sure…" Before Aitoku finished, he had already fumbled along the collar of his shirt and pulled out the Master's whistle and had given it a sharp blast.

Zhong covered his ears from the shrill sound as Aitoku let the whistle fall from his lips. "What was that about?" Zhong asked Aitoku angrily.

"I'm…not sure. Just felt like the natural thing to do." Aitoku answered. There was a quick pounding of feet before the soldiers entered the cave. Zhong barely had time to look left before he was on the ground and his hands were being tied tightly behind his back.

"What's going on?" Zhong demanded as he struggled. "I thought you guys…"

"Shut it, Zhong." His old captain shouted at him. Aitoku was in as much shock as Zhong was.

"Actually, what _is_ going on?" Aitoku asked.

The captain looked at Aitoku awkwardly. "Exactly what the orders were. You were to blow the whistle when you had found Zhong and he was ready to be captured. That fire was a nice way to get us prepared by the way. Nice thinking."

Aitoku looked down at Zhong and their eyes met, Zhong's full of anger and disbelief. He was dragged to his feet and brought kicking and shouting back to the barracks. Aitoku slumped to the ground, amazed at what he had done. "But why did I do it?" Aitoku asked himself as he held the whistle in his hands. His frustration with the truth built to the point where, with a shaking hand, he chucked the whistle into a dusty corner of t cave and stormed out, heading straight for the head honcho.

* * *

Zhong's ankles were strapped to the chair as he heard the continued whispers from the onlookers. Many amazed at how bad Zhong looked after a year and even more at the disbelief that such a merited man would ever be found on this side of the law. A scout hurried into the tent and placed a letter down on the table, the Master's fresh seal on it.

"He wanted you to read it." The scout said as he turned and walked out of the tent. Zhong grabbed the scroll and broke the seal and read the note carefully. He smiled and then looked around shiftily. With a sly hand, he grabbed the hidden knife and snuck it into his shirt.

He tent opened again and the offers came to bring him to a cell on the barracks until he could be moved to the prison off in the north. Little did they know of Zhong's new task and little did Aitoku know the mission waiting him when he stepped into the Master's chamber.


	7. THE UNHEROIC QUEST

_**Book 1: LIFE**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**THE UN-HEROIC QUEST**_

The guard had walked back and forth between Zhong's cell and the desk where Zhong's food would be placed a dozen times. Zhong just sat on his bench, barely moving, barely living. The guard was confused. "Are you sure it's him?" the guard asked a fellow soldier.

"What do you mean?" the soldier replied.

"I mean, I've seen this guy beat the crap out of someone n less than a minute and now, he's just a vegetable sitting in a cell. The two images just don't add up."

"Yeah. I know." The soldier whispered in reply. "Personally, just try and put him out of your mind and do your job. I'm sure is will blow over in no time and we won't have to rack our brains over it anymore." The soldier left and the guard was left to ponder on his own.

There was a loud thud from a cell (there was only one occupied so it was not very hard to know which one it was). The guard turned and burst into Zhong's holding cell. Zhong was on the ground, lying face down in his bowl of soup. "Oh no!" the guard shouted as he bent down to get Zhong up. He shifted him onto his side and began patting his back, not quite trained in what to do when a human faints.

"Um…I think this is right." The guard reasoned as he tried to think of what the position was to prevent someone from throwing up. "I should double check." Sweating profusely, the guard ran to the door. "Hey! Help needed with the prisoner!"

Two men came running. "What's the problem with Zhong?" one of them asked as they grabbed a sack full of medical devices.

"He's fainted and I'm not sure what to do and…" the guard babbled on.

"Well, you could start by telling us where he is in the first place." One of the men said as he scanned the cell.

"What?" the guard asked as the color flushed from his face. He turned, shaking, to the cell where Zhong had previously been before he slipped out past the frantic guard.

It was a piece of cake for Zhong. He was sprinting towards the armory and stables which were situated right next to the holding block. He slipped the key which he had cut off the guard's belt into the lock and with a click grabbed as many supplies as he would need on his mission. He tired the armor tightly and sheathed the best sword he saw on the rack.

"I should really think of getting a mount." Zhong said to himself as he casually grabbed a shield and smashed it over the unaware guard's head. The guard crumpled to the ground as Zhong moved on towards the stables. He unpadlocked the ostrich horse, which was rearing and screeching as Zhong attempted to silence it.

"It's just me, nothing to worry about." Zhong exclaimed as the ostrich horse seemed to get even more angry. There was a low hum from behind and the ostrich horse settled down, keeping the alarm rate low.

Zhong spun on the spot, grabbing his sword hilt firmly to attack whoever was interfering with him.

"It's just me. Hold your anger." Aitoku whispered with the ostrich horse whistle in his hands which he had quickly lifted into the air.

"I don't need anyone on this mission." Zhong said quickly as he heard the bells start to ring from out in the courtyard. Guards would be everywhere soon enough to apprehend him.

"I'm not letting you go out alone. I'm in good stead with the Master." Aitoku said as he moved closer. Zhong could see that he was already suited out for battle. "If something happens out there, you'll need a witness to speak on your behalf. You won't get away with anything else."

"Thanks but no thanks." Zhong shouted back as he hurried to try and get a saddle on the beast. "This mission is from the Master anyway. I'm perfectly fine if…"

"The Master gave you orders before and look where that landed you." Aitoku hissed. Zhong stopped for a moment to think about it. "The Master hasn't been as up front with his orders as you think. At least with me the other men will know what happened. Just let me come as aide at the very least."

Zhong was caught. He could hear the footsteps coming closer and didn't know where to run. He sighed heavily and turned to Aitoku.

* * *

"He might be in here!" a soldier shouted as his patrol broke off from the platoon to check out the armory. They barged through into the long racks of weapons and armor, spreading out and scouring every inch of the building.

"Someone want to check the stables?" another soldier shouted as a few men ran to the stable doors. There was a loud crack as the wood splintered and the eel hound raced through the barracks, jumped over the wall, and sprinted into the woods with Aitoku and Zhong bouncing along on its back.

* * *

It was starting to drizzle when the two had finally decided to stop on the side of the road. Aitoku was having some trouble in getting the tent unhitched from the saddle. "Here, I got it." Zhong stated. He passed dangerously close to Aitoku a he reached over and with one swift yank let the tent go. Aitoku and Zhong both made a grab for it as the bundle fell.

"I got the stakes." Aitoku stammered as he slipped the canvas into Zhong's arms and then went to retrieve the wooden stakes from the muddy ground. "I would assume we're near the ocean." Aitoku guessed as he looked off towards the north.

"And how can you tell?" Zhong asked as he fumbled with the canvas, not sure of which side was the entrance. Aitoku sauntered over, handed the stakes to Zhong and then aptly folded the tent in the right direction.

"You can hear the waves." Aitoku told him as he then grabbed the stakes out of Zhong's hands. "You know, for being on the run for so long I would have assumed you'd know how to pitch a tent by now."

"I wasn't exactly sleeping in tents my whole time on the run." Zhong said embarrassingly. He went around, sticking the poles in where they had to be with a few helpful hints from Aitoku.

"That's funny." Aitoku laughed. "You had a tent when they seized your pack." Zhong went red as he quickly propped the tent up and went inside before the heavy rainfall could begin. Aitoku set about placing some leaves over a bunch of gnarled trees, giving the eel hound some much needed shelter.

"I think that should be good for now. The army won't find us for a while." Aitoku reassured Zhong as he entered the very cramped tent. "What, a bigger tent too much to ask for?"

"I wasn't exactly expecting company on this mission." Zhong added. As he kicked off his boots and tried to close his eyes. It was hard to do with Aitoku shifting around so many things. He ended up wedged among some packs with the weapons painfully pinching his head. "Are you comfortable now?" Zhong asked him with annoyance.

"Oh yes, much better." Aitoku responded, cradled in blankets and food. Zhong sighed as he shifted to his side. Aitoku shifted too.

Zhong nearly jumped out of his skin when the large pyramid of gear Aitoku had piled up fell on him. "WHAT THE HECK! CARE TO GET A LITTLE MORE ORGANIZED?"

"Sorry." Aitoku said as he looked over at Zhong. "Let me just readjust some things." Aitoku began attempting to rearrange things, annoying Zhong even further.

"Just get comfortable…and make sure I am too." Zhong ordered as he shifted over again and stared at the canvas wall. He felt something brush up next to him and lean against him. He lifted his head to see Aitoku resting there. Aitoku saw his gaze.

"Comfortable?" Aitoku asked.

Zhong turned back to the wall and let out a sigh. "Yes."

* * *

The waves did sound beautiful as they crashed against the beach. Zhong readjusted himself after his nap and walked out onto the sand. He closed his eyes, taking in the refreshing air. His troubles seemed to melt away and he felt more relived than he had in many months. He looked about and stopped. He spotted Aitoku sitting on a rock much closer to the water.

Zhong walked over to him, trudging through the sand. He could see just by ho he was sitting that he was remembering something. "You care to get going?" Zhong asked gently. As relaxed as he was, he still had his mission to think of.

"Oh, yeah." Aitoku said as he shook his head. Zhong sat down on the sand next to him.

"What were you thinking about?" Zhong asked.

"Home." Aitoku replied as he focused on the horizon. Zhong looked up at him inquisitively.

"Home?" Zhong asked.

"Yeah. You know, I used to visit the ocean everyday and see the penguins like I told you." Aitoku stated. "I was just thinking about…why I left. I'm still not really sure. I mean, I have a family and a sister and…why _did_ I leave it?" Aitoku looked away from the ocean and back down at the sand.

Zhong looked to the side and saw a conch shell lying there. He leaned over and picked it up. He brushed some sand off with his sleeve and then nudged Aitoku. "Well here. I guess the shells must still be the same as back home." Aitoku gave a laugh.

"There weren't exactly shells on my island…but okay." Aitoku took the gift from Zhong, their hands touching for a brief moment. Aitoku held the conch in his hands for a moment, looking it over.

"Well, we're gonna miss out boat if we don't hurry." Zhong said as he patted Aitoku's knee and got up and walked away; Aitoku sat there for a few precious moments still.

* * *

The Master sat in his study again, quietly swirling his drink with a long finger, his sister sitting in a lounge off to the side. "I still think this is foolish." The Red Witch said to he brother as she took a bite of her biscuit.

"No need to worry." The Master said quite despondently. "I did create this world; I know what is best for it." He walked over to his high backed chair and sat down. His sister gave him a glare of hatred.

"I was referring to the puppet." The Red Witch said. "I think it's dangerous how you're using him."

"My answer has not changed from before." The Master said calmly. "I know what is best."

"Do you really?" the Red Witch asked. "I'm sure you know about the feud then."

The Master stopped sipping his drink. "What feud?"

"You mean you haven't heard about the Spirits?" she asked him, clearly happy to have bested her brother in something. "They're getting suspicious of you. They're starting to piece together the murders and you. Don't think they won't see what you're up to once the game begins."

The Master sat there in thought. He placed his cup down and placed his finger tips together as he stared off in thought. "I need to cover my trail more."

"Duh." The Master glared at his abrupt sister as she gave a little giggle. "You actually thought you had all the bases covered?"

"I DO have all the bases covered. I'll just need to double and then re-double."

"Better yet, why don't you just get rid of the puppet." The Red Witch said as he finished her drink. "Why not cut out the middle man, per say?"

The Master's eyes glinted at the prospect. "Or why not make the puppeteer and the puppet one?" The Master gave a low chuckle in his husky voice as the plot swirled in his head. "That would seal it. It would cover all the bases nicely."

"Just be sure the other Spirits won't find out." The Red Witch warned.

"No need to worry." The Master laughed as he got up and moved to his desk. "Zhong will submit…and the whole thing will fall perfectly into place. More perfect than I could have ever imagined. I will get my champion."

* * *

Aitoku was getting somewhat quesy from the constant rocking of the boat. "Was the boat necessary?" Aitoku asked Zhong. Zhong was up and preparing himself. Aitoku gave him a small look. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Zhong added nonchalantly. He tightened his sheath and made for the door of their cabin. "I'll be back…"

He reached for the door handle but felt Aitoku's strong grip pull him back. "Zhong…whatever the Master wants you to do, are you sure that it is right?" Aitoku asked him desperately. "Is it worth getting in more trouble? Is it worth the risk?" Zhong didn't answer. He flung the door open and exited into the hall. He walked quickly along the wooden hall and exited up the stairs to the deck. He scanned the area. He placed a hand onto the knife hidden in his shirt and then walked along the deck. The man he was looking for was set to be aboard and h knew the man would not have missed it.

He took a small walk towards the prow of the ship, stopping next to a women bent over in blankets. "Looks like a storm is coming in." the woman said as she held the blankets tighter.

"Yeah, it sure does." Zhong replied, trying to make small talk as he looked around. Then he saw a man standing off near the stairs to the upper deck. He was clean shaven, tan skinned, and had black hair.

Zhong pasted a mental image of a beard and moustache on him. It was the man. The man he was ordered to kill. The man who had killed his parents. Zhong moved quickly along the deck, his target in sight, as a fine drizzle of rain began. He moved up the plank to where the man was talking quickly with another man. He was motioning to the cargo deck below but Zhong paid him no mind.

"Mujiki!" Zhong yelled out as the rain began to come down harder; large waves began to shift the ship. The man turned to Zhong and examined the weapons and armor on him. His eyes widened.

"I have done nothing wrong. Why is the army coming onto me?" Mujiki yelled to Zhong as the other man ran off. Zhong laughed.

"Nothing wrong?" Zhong asked him. He chuckled and then turned to look at the sea. He whipped around, giving a clear right hook to the man. Mujiki fell to the deck as some other passengers recoiled in shock. There was a thunderclap and something crested out of the water. It appeared to be a large dragon, yet it had large flippers on the side of its long, slim body.

When it opened its mouth, a tongue formed as a snake lashed out into the heavy rain. Zhong reacted by drawing his sword. The Spirit was scanning the deck, looking for something. Zhong looked away, spotting Mujiki retreating with the rest of the passengers. Not wanting to lose his target, Zhong gave chase.

Mujiki looked back in horror as he saw Zhong sprinting to catch up to him. The man ducked down onto a lower deck of the ship, running along the rail. Zhong leapt down at him from above, driving his sword into the wood. Mujiki screamed. "Please, just leave me alone!"

"Get back here you coward!" Zhong shouted as he ripped his sword out of the deck. He sprinted after the man as the ship rocked on the choppy waves. Zhong grabbed the rail to steady himself as Mujiki jumped over the large chords of rope lying at the bow of the boat. A large crane was attached to the front, used for lifting cargo by winch. Zhong scanned the area, slicing into the rope and a bow sitting around him. "Come out and face me!"

The bow was washed over as it entered a wave. When it resurfaced, the large Spirit was griping it with his slimy green claws. He gave a hiss with his tongue and leaned in close to Zhong. "Pawn of the Master. Destined Favorite. We cannot allow you to continue further." The Spirit roared though his voice sounded as if it were spoken underwater. It's jaw opened wide and Zhong ducked in time to miss the snake that sprung forth. Zhong draped the ropes over him, blocking himself from view as the Spirit recoiled into the waves.

Zhong got up, sword still poised for attack. He heard some grunting behind him and turned to see Mujiki lying on the deck, a large snake bite in his upper shoulder. Zhong hurried to him and lifted Mujiki by the collar of his robes to face him. "I was given orders to kill you." Zhong hissed to him through the thunder.

"But I did nothing wrong." Mujiki breathed as the venom raced through his body. "I am a simple weapons manufacturer. I have done nothing to the Master." Zhong didn't process this information, he only shook the dying man hard.

"You killed my parents." Zhong yelled. "Remember me?" Mujiki looked at Zhong's face intently and slowly shook his head.

"I have killed no one." Mujiki whispered with his last breath. He collapsed in Zhong's arms. Zhong was stunned. Anger and rage and confusion grew inside him until he found himself shaking the corpse roughly.

"Zhong!"

Zhong looked up to see Aitoku there, shock and horror on his face. Aitoku lumped down into the docking area as Zhong let the body go and fell into Aitoku's arms. Death was following him, and Zhong did not know why. All that mattered now was that this was not his parents' murder, and he would most likely never find them.


	8. THE TRIAL

_**Book 1: LIFE**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**THE TRIAL**_

Zhong and Aitoku trudged along the path, the barracks gate just in sight. Zhong was dry sobbing; he knew the news would spread about his quest. He knew how all would come to understand that he had almost killed a man because of some orders that turned out to be false.

Standing beside him was his rock. Aitoku didn't know quit what to say. He was the Master's assistant. He had been closer to the Master than any other guard had been. He had been given specific orders as well to make sure the Master had privacy. But this was Zhong. The circumstances were different and Aitoku too felt a bit lost and dejected.

"Just try to keep your head up when we enter the barracks." Aitoku told Zhong confidently. "The world could not have spread too quickly. It's only been a matter of days and I'm sure they'll understand. After all, you didn't kill the man this time."

Zhong stopped in his tracks as Aitoku's last words echoed across his mind. "This time." Zhong muttered under his breath as his gaze turned to the ground and his mind to that fateful night.

* * *

"_No, this isn't how it should happen, and I won't be pulled into this anymore. I'm through." He threw the sword behind him and heard the stomach churning sound. _

_The man was dead._

* * *

"Zhong?" Aitoku asked as he gave Zhong a soft rub on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Zhong shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." Aitoku tried to smile but Zhong was being too depressed at the moment.

"All right then, let's just go and settle all of this." Aitoku moved forward and pushed open the doors to the barracks. Zhong followed behind him. They took six steps inside and then all hell exploded.

Men were rushing towards them. Whistles were being blown and there were loud shouts from some of the captains. Zhong was forced to his knees as Aitoku was shoved to the side, his protests going unheard. Zhong was forced to his feet and the ropes were bound tight around his wrists. "What's going on here?" Zhong shouted. Some men backed off, still afraid of him.

Zhong's old captain moved forward, looking down on his once prodigious soldier. "You're till under arrest, Zhong." He told him. "You escaped from this base and out of custody and have murdered two persons." Zhong was shocked.

"I killed one man." Zhong shouted at him. It was all in the guards' power to restrain Zhong.

"You killed a man just four days ago." The captain informed him. "The Master said so himself. He received a letter detailing the event. You will stand trial tomorrow for your crimes."

The captain turned and marched away as Zhong was carried off, shouting his innocence to the deaf crowd.

* * *

The cell was unbearable for Zhong. Not only was it cramped and dusty, but he had been lied to. His entire mission was now being disputed by the very man who has assigned it to him. There were footsteps outside his cell and Zhong moved forward to see who was coming. Aitoku appeared at the bars.

"I went to see the Master but he isn't in." Aitoku informed him as he pressed himself against the bars.

"I don't think that will do much good." Zhong informed him as he gripped the bas tightly. It was nice to see one friendly face. "I don't think he'll be of much help."

"Well, I was going to explain to him how it wasn't your fault the murder occurred. It was the work of a Spirit and no one can really dispute that." Aitoku told him. "If anything, I'll present it as evidence at the trial tomorrow."

"Yeah, about that…" Zhong stuttered. "What is a trial exactly?" Aitoku himself took a few seconds to think about this.

"Well, you will be faced with a legal representative who will judge you on whether you are guilty or not. A group of your peers will decide the fate though. Someone else will of course be providing the evidence that you did in fact commit the crimes they say you did.

"From the sounds of that, I'm already screwed." Zhong said as he moved away and fell down on his bed. "It's all the army anyway. The peers think I did it and the judge will too. It's big enough news. How am I supposed to prove I didn't kill the guy?"

Well…maybe… well I don't know what happens to you. I guess someone will need to represent you." Aitoku told him as he thought it through.

"Then how about you?" Zhong thought as he turned to his friend. "You were with me. You know I didn't do it. Why don't you defend me?" Zhong asked as he stood up. Aitoku's eyes wandered as he thought the proposal over.

"I mean…I guess I could…I would be the best one for the job." Aitoku reasoned. "I'll go to the Master and request that I represent you tomorrow!"

"Great!" Zhong said as he clapped his hands and then laughed. "So, you'll at least fix that for me."

"Yeah. It should actually be easy enough." Aitoku said as his excitement grew in proportion to Zhong's. "I mean, you didn't kill that man on the boat and you only escaped the base because you were given orders to do so. That's justified. Then I guess the only ting is if you killed that guy from before." Zhong's excitement died. He slowly lowered himself back onto the bed and glared at the wall.

"Yeah…that guy." Zhong said slowly. Aitoku gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, you didn't kill him…did you?" Aitoku asked as his cheerful voice turned to one of concern. Zhong didn't answer him. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm just gonna go see if I can't get anything else to prepare you defense with."

"Yeah, sure." Zhong muttered. Aitoku opened his mouth to say something encouraging, but nothing came out. He tapped the bars gently and then left, leaving Zhong to his storm clouded mind.

* * *

_Zhong left the campsite to clear his mind. Visions of his parents were flashing through his mind. But why had he opened up so early. He hadn't really known the guy that long. Three years wasn't enough to truly trust a guy._

_But he made him feel different. He didn't have to always be the tough guy around him. He was just Zhong. Then again Aitoku was the closest in age to him. He shook the ideas out of his head as he went deeper into the woods. He could hear some rustling about. "Is anyone there?" Zhong asked as he drew his sword and moved deeper into the woods. He emerged into a glade with a river running through it. He roamed the area. "I'm sure I heard something over here." Zhong told himself as he moved to sheath his sword._

"_No, please! Help!" Zhong turned to see two figures in between the trees. A figure was thrown into the river, water splashing everywhere. Another man emerged from the shadows, burly and clutching an axe. Zhong recognized the man in the river._

"_Master!" Zhong shouted as he ran to his leader. The Master was pulling himself up as the axe wielding man grew closer._

"_Do you know this guy?" the man asked Zhong. "He comes out of nowhere and starts heckling me when I'm just trying to pull an extra shift for some money."_

"_Well why are you working so late?" Zhong asked as he flashed his blade in the moonlight, hoping it would cause some sort of fear in the man. Sounds like something suspicious."_

"_You two are the ones acting suspicious." The man retorted._

"_Please, Zhong. Protect me." The Master begged as he fled to hide behind Zhong._

"_Sir, do you know who this is?" Zhong asked as he stepped aside to show the Master. "This is the head of the Global Army. He is responsible for the order kept around the world."_

"_Yeah, never seen him in my life." The man stated. "Why don't you two freaks leave me alone so I can just go home? Bunch of lunatics out tonight." The man turned to leave and Zhong got himself riled up. He took a deep breath in and then turned away._

_The Master was stunned. "Where do you think you're going?" The Master asked in his husky voice, a bit of a hiss hidden underneath._

"_He's leaving so there is no threat." Zhong responded to the Master._

"_But, that man attacked me! Surely you must have some desire to protect the peace of this world and get him back." The Master tried to reason._

"_But I'm only here to do some scouting work." Zhong said. "I understand your disappointment but it is late ad I would rather not fight."_

"_But, Zhong, don't you know why I am out here?" the Master asked him. Zhong turned to him and shook his head. Now that he thought about it, what was the Master doing this far out and with no protection either._

"_Zhong, I wanted to reward you for all these years of service." The Master began._

"_Are you two still here?" the man asked as he turned around, the axe limp in his hand. The Master got up and started moving towards the man._

"_You see, I know about your parents already." The Master continued. "I decided, as a sort of gift for you, I would find the man who killed them. Zhong, you are looking at that man." _

"_What?" the man asked as the Master moved beside him. "What sort of game are you playing?" Zhong's eyes widened and his mouth went slack._

"_I confronted him about it and he attacked me. He wanted me dead so no one would know of the injustice he did to you." _

"_Hey, now you listen here." The man started as he gripped his axe tightly and waved it in the Master's face. "I have never killed anyone and if you keep going with this little story of yours, you are gonna find yourself missing a few pieces if you know what I mean."_

"_You're awfully good at that aren't you?" Zhong replied as he moved forward with his sword raised, ready to strike. "Chopping people up."_

"_It was an expression…"_

"_Save it, you piece of trash. You killed my parents."_

"_That's it, Zhong." The Master shouted triumphantly. "Kill him. Kill him in the name of peace. In revenge for your parents. Let the rage flow freely through your body and open yourself to this power."_

_Zhong stopped. He lowered his hand, his eyes wide as he stared at the man's terrified eyes. "No." Zhong said as he turned his back. "I won't kill anyone."_

"_What!" the Master shouted. "But he attacked me! Aren't you at least furious about that?"_

"_I understand what he did, but death isn't the answer." Zhong said as he turned back to the Master. "I know what it's like to suffer deaths and I know that no one should ever go through it. He has a family and what good would it be if he died? I just keep the cycle of violence going."_

"_You…have so much potential…" the Master seethed. The man was clearly shaken by now, rooted to the spot with fear. "He committed a crime not just against anyone, but you specifically. You should be furious. You should e enveloped with righteous fury."_

"_No. Justified or not, his blood will not be on my hands." Zhong replied strongly. He turned away from the Master again, standing tall in his defiance. "No, this isn't how it should happen, and I won't be pulled into this anymore. I'm through." He threw the sword behind him and heard the stomach churning sound. Zhong turned around quickly to see what had happened._

_The man was dead, Zhong's sword sticking into him. The Master was beside him, gripping an axe He turned to Zhong. "You just saved my life." The Master replied to a visibly shaken Zhong. "He had the axe raised to kill me but your sword stopped him. You are a hero."_

_Zhong's world was fading fast. He pivoted and printed from the glade, following the river to the source where he collapsed at the bank and drenched himself in water._

_He had killed._

* * *

The Master was sitting behind his desk as usual when the curtain parted and Aitoku entered. "Ah, Aitoku, I'm glad to see you have returned." The Master said as he touched the tips of his fingers together and peered at him.

"Sir," Aitoku began as he knelt before him. "I would be honored if I could represent Zhong at his trial this afternoon. I have prepared items for his defense and think it is only just that the jury hears his side of the events that transpired."

"Well, I whole heartedly agree with you." The Master said as he rose from his chair. "In fact, I am overjoyed to hear this."

"You are?" Aitoku asked him cautiously.

"Yes. It means that my decision was correct." The Master told him.

"What decision?" Aitoku prodded again.

"Well, have a seat and I shall tell you all about it." The Master said as he lifted Aitoku to his feet.

"Well, that's great and all, but I do have to be getting along to the trial." Aitoku stammered.

"Nonsense. You've got all the time in the world." The Master said as he sat down in his chair and Aitoku sat opposite. The Master tapped his fingers anxiously on the desk and en lunged into his proposal, drawing Aitoku even deeper into his twisted web of plots.

* * *

The trial was nearing its close and Zhong sat alone on his side of the court room. Aitoku had not shown up. He was left with no word in his own sentence, but none of it mattered. He already knew he was doomed. Throughout the entire trial Zhong had sat in his seat like a vegetable, not responding to any of the evidence against him.

"At this time, I should assume the jury has reached a verdict." The judge said as he gestured wards the people lined up along one of the windows of the courtroom. "I would also assume it was an easy decision given the lack of evidence to the contrary."

"We have reached a verdict your honor." The juror said as he stood up and handed a piece of parchment to the judge.

Zhong just sat there, thinking about how everything had gone wrong.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Zhong had been moved into the office to meet with a special visitor. He was pacing the floor anxiously and fidgeting all the time. Finally he was told to sit and stay still by the guard, who was getting a minor headache from watching the man wet himself with fear.

Finally the door opened again, this time with the visitor. Zhong's hopes faded. "Good afternoon, Zhong." The Master said as he slipped into the chair opposite him.

"What do you want?" Zhong asked dryly.

"I just wanted to comfort you in this trying time." The Master said.

"You sold me out." Zhong told him flatly. The Master didn't seem to care. "You gave me orders and then say I was acting recklessly. You just don't even have a conscience, do you?"

"I hear that a lot." The Master said. Zhong shook his head vigorously

"The one thing I just don't get is…the only thing I even did wrong wasn't even that clear." Zhong shouted. "That man I killed wasn't intentional."

"Yes, but it was murder." The Master said.

"But I saved you." Zhong shouted. "It was an order to kill him and…" Zhong's mind wandered back, new clarity lighting the situation. "My sword had weight on the hilt."

"What does that have to do with your crimes?" the Master asked him, clearly unfazed by this encounter and clearly getting delight as Zhong squirmed.

"No. I mean I put more weight in my sword near the hilt so that the tip was lighter. It gave me a better swing." Zhong said as his mind raced through the equations. "I customized my blade so that only I could wield it and it would only be beneficial to me."

"I still don't see the point." The Master hissed. "I can see you don't want to talk about this anymore and truth be told I only came here to see if you wanted to bargain for your position back." The Master rose to his feet as Zhong continued to calculate. "I guess you'll enjoy prison." The Master turned to leave, placed his long fingers on the door handle.

"I couldn't have killed him." Zhong worked out. The Master stopped dead in his tracks. "The blade would have hit the ground before it hit him. He was too far away….unless you…" Zhong looked at the Master. The Master gave a glare backwards and then swept from the room, guards coming to drag the broken Zhong away.

* * *

"_No. Justified or not, his blood will not be on my hands." Zhong replied strongly. He turned away from the Master again, standing tall in his defiance. The Master was furious. The puppet was not working as he had hoped and all his plans looked to be going down hill. It was time to do this himself. "No, this isn't how it should happen, and I won't be pulled into this anymore. I'm through." Zhong threw the sword backwards. It curved awkwardly towards the ground but the Master was quick._

_With a simple twist of his hand, a portal opened beneath the sword, swallowing it up before it hit the ground. Next the Master sent it hurtling through space straight into the man's chest. The Master clutched the axe out of the dying man's hand and fell to the ground with it just as Zhong turned around. The damage was done. Now he just had to recalculate for the sorry, miserable thing that was Zhong._

_He summoned Zhong's equipment to him through the use of another portal and followed Zhong, placing his things next to him as Zhong tried to wash away his imaginary sin in the pool._

* * *

"We find Zhong guilty of double homicide and fleeing from authorities." The juror announced as the guards quickly seized Zhong and hauled him out of the courtroom and into a carriage waiting to haul him off to his new prison cell.

The Master watched it depart, hoping that his gambit would pay off in the end. A crowd of soldiers assembled before him. "Tragic what can happen to a good soldier." The Master lectured to all of his followers. "But luckily we do have those who show the right qualities to be amazing fighters, leaders, and men."

"I am proud to bestow the greatest honor any of you may achieve today." The Master said proudly. "The title of one who will control all forces of my army. My new 'right hand man' if you will. I can only hope that all of you will aspire to be just like them."

The curtain behind the podium shifted aside as a man dressed n jet black armor moved forward, looking menacing with his dual swords and wrist knives. "General Aitoku."


	9. THE CONVICT

_**Book 1: LIFE**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**THE CONVICT**_

The men were going through their morning drills as always. The army had never looked to be I better shape than they did now. Precise, strong, and a force to be reckoned with. Yet The Master was still not amused. Everyday he sat in his study, thinking things over and holding long discussions with General Aitoku.

"I've seen the men." The Master told him on one of these visits as he poured them both hot cups of tea.

"Ah. I know they are a little rough with their marching, but we'll fix that up right away." Aitoku told him as he reached out for his cup of tea. Instead, the Master withdrew it, giving a long scornful look at his General.

"They look terrible." The Master said as he shoved the tea down hard on the table in between them, spilling some over onto the fine polished wood. Aitoku made a scramble to balance the cup before it tottered off the edge.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about." General Aitoku shouted back as the Master plopped down in his seat. "I have worked those men into fighting machines, with their only goal being to protect peace and follow your orders willingly. I starve them, beat them, and work them to the bone to get results, what more can be done?"

The Master took a few moments to look Aitoku over. Aitoku seemed to be seething as he took a sip of hot tea and gagged as it burnt his throat. "They are not yet loyal to you." The Master told his bluntly. Aitoku gave him a glare and then rose to his feet.

"They follow me well enough." Aitoku stated.

"Yes, but only because you know what to do." The Master told him bluntly. "They know you are not serious half the time and that your punishments are seldom profitable to the group." The Master said. "They must fear you, not see you as some obstacle they can dodge just by walking the other way. I want a General that can command attention and fear and still get results and loyalty."

"Then why did you pick me anyway?" Aitoku shouted back. The Master opened his mouth to respond but stopped. It was risky to reveal so much to him. He simply waved his hand, signaling the end of their meeting as Aitoku stormed out of the room.

"You were the only one closest to Zhong." The Master whispered to himself, a reassurance that his plan would not fail.

* * *

Aitoku examined his troops as they finished their daily routines. They were in shape, no doubt about. Yet still the Master insists that he is failing in his tasks. 'So what if the men aren't happy or truly trust me and do not fully fear me?' Aitoku thought to himself. 'I have them in shape and following orders and that's all that need be done.'

The gates opened and a cart rolled up. Aitoku's eyebrows rose into his hair as he put his helmet on and marched down to meet the men. The guards moved around to the back and undid the hatch and barked orders for the others to get ready.

The cart door was opened and out stumbled a scruffy man bound in tight chains. His stay in the new prison had been terrible and Zhong blinked t the outside world he had missed these past four years.

"Stand up straight, now." The driver shouted as he shoved Zhong into line. Zhong complied willingly and stood at attention. The ensuing murmur from the crowd was contagious as the rest of the Global Army gawked at the sight.

The mighty Zhong had finally been broken.

After all of these years, he was finally tamed.

Aitoku moved up in front of Zhong and glanced him over. "Do you understand why you have been brought out of your prison cell early?" Aitoku asked Zhong.

Zhong didn't even blink. "I do, General." Zhong answered promptly.

"You will stand a hearing to see if you have learned your lesson." Aitoku informed him. "At the end, it will be decided if your prison sentence will be shortened or lengthened. I will check with the Master to see if he is ready for you." Aitoku shifted himself to the guards who only seemed to recoil slightly from the glare he gave them. "Bring him in and keep a diligent eye on him." General Aitoku turned on his heel and fell away towards the Master's residence with the armed guard swarming behind him with Zhong. Aitoku slipped inside, leaving Zhong and the guards waiting on the porch.

Zhong did nothing but stare blankly at the floor; his life was flashing before his eyes. He had to do it right this time, he just knew it.

Aitoku returned, ushering them inside. "The Master will see you now" Aitoku informed Zhong. The guards undid his binds and walked him towards the golden curtain across the room. He was shoved inside to face his leader.

The Master was sitting upon his high backed chair with a phoenix atop it. He was glaring at Zhong from over the tips of his fingers. "Hello, Zhong." The Master said in his husky voice. "Glad to see prison has done wonders to you."

"Yes, it has." Zhong responded as he bowed low to him. The Master raised an eyebrow.

"So, you do not harbor feelings of resentment?" The Master asked. Zhong kept his head bowed low to the ground.

"No." Zhong simply replied. "In fact, I must thank you. My behavior was self destructive. Without you to keep me in line, I might have gone so far outside of the law that I would have destroyed the honor of this Global Army." The Master shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"Glad to see." The Master said. "And…um…what do you think of Aitoku's promotion?"

"I can only rest easy knowing such a prestigious honor was awarded to a good soldier." Zhong replied. "He was always the one to bring me back whenever I…went overboard."

The Master clicked his tongue and brought his hands down. "Very well then. I have nothing else to truly see." The Master claimed. "Well…you may leave." The Master waved a hand and Zhong got to his feet without another word and walked back to the guards and his bonds. The Master shifted in his chair and looked back at the large wall of fire.

"He is so far from where he should be." The Master mused to himself as his thoughts swirled violently through his minds.

* * *

Aitoku entered the tent to see Zhong standing over his possessions which had been returned to him. "The Master will instate you back into the army posthaste." Aitoku informed the man. "You will spend one month on probation and then be put into a petty leadership position." At this point Aitoku noticed Zhong shoving his things into a sack that was lying on the cot.

"And what exactly are you doing?" Aitoku asked him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Zhong asked surprisingly politely. "I'm leaving the army."

Aitoku was taken aback for a moment as Zhong continued to pack. "Leaving?"

"Yes." Zhong said simply as he examined his standard issue sword, far lighter than his own one but it would serve a decent purpose. "I don't want to be in the army anymore."

"And may I ask why?" Aitoku snapped his arms behind his back and glared at Zhong for a moment. Zhong looked him square in the eye, a more level headed man than ever before.

"I'm done." Zhong said. "All my problems seem to stem from the very basic fact that I am here. Maybe the best way to avoid death is to get out of a career where death seems to be coming at such a frequent pace. It's time to move on with my life and this is it."

Aitoku eyed him over carefully. "That cannot be your only reason."

"Well, I would be lying to tell you that it was." Zhong admitted. "I want to find the man who killed my parents. And when I do, I will return him here to stand the trial he should have stood long ago." Zhong slung the sack over his shoulder and made for the exit. "I already told the army coordinator that I resigned; no need to busy yourself with the paper work."

Aitoku stuck out a hand and grabbed him by the arm. Zhong stopped and turned to Aitoku. Aitoku moved towards a cabinet and seized a bundle of rations. He handed them over to Zhong without a second glance. "You could get into some trouble over doing this." Zhong uttered as he stowed the rations in his sack.

Aitoku still did not turn around to face his old friend. "You are worth more than any duty, Zhong."

* * *

Zhong walked the twilit road to the neighboring towns, a calmer, more peaceful man than before. The Master and the Red Witch sat in the usual dark parlor with a pot of tea steaming on the small table. The Master was pacing like always but his sister was also pacing.

"All I'm saying is that you need to make sure that you're secret about the whole thing." The Red Witch sneered as hr brother waved an impatient hand at her.

"I've gone through it all, no need to keep bringing it up."

"But you know that the spirits have figured it out. Sutamo of all people will understand what has happened. This is as much their world-no _our_ world as yours." The Master turned at her on this remark.

"I created this world. No other spirit has any sort of jurisdiction." The Master shouted.

"But they will take you down." The Red Witch claimed. "Of course…I would defend you." The Master glared at h on this one.

"What is it?"

"You have done so much for me with the village provided for me. I have plenty of power and feel like a true Spirit. But don't you think you could lend me some of yours? Just think of how much further I could go with a little boost. I could finally break free of the bonds placed by controlling human minds. If so much as one human escapes my area of power I become so weak that I need to rest for weeks. With your power I could sustain myself."

"All right, shut your mouth." The Master said. "If ever my protégé fails, I will ensure to give you a small dose of power to strengthen yourself with. Rather to have you helping me than to do it alone." The Master took a cup forcefully and slipped into his chair. "And do not worry, not even Dreamchaser will be able to detect my tampering. Everything will go as planned. Even with his resignation he cannot escape my grasp."

"He cannot escape his destiny."

The Red Witch got up and moved to the window, ready to depart. She threw her hood up and turned back to her brother. "And what of this little puppet you've working yourself over? What will become of him."

The Master gave her a quick glance and then smirked. "General Aitoku will no longer be needed after I have the true prize." The Master smiled as his sister departed and Zhong inched closer to his next chance meeting with fate.


	10. THE KIWAJOU TRIBE

_**Book 1: LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 10:**_

_**THE KIWAJOU TRIBE**_

Zhong was sitting easy under the canopy of green leaves above him. The grass was soft and the faint sounds of the forest didn't seem so close to him where he lay. Zhong closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He exhaled and grew a small grin on his rugged face. It felt good to be out for him.

He lay spread eagle facing upwards where a large, winged Spirit passed above, gently moving its flippers in tandem with the large wings. It gave a low moan and flew off towards the sky. "I guess I better be going." Zhong said aloud as he got to his feet and stretched out the kinks in his back. He lifted his sack onto his shoulder and set off through the thin trees. He walked for a while with a bit of a skip in his step. The forest became a bit denser as he shifted down a small cliff, but he took no notice. Finally, he emerged into a brown and dusty clearing.

"Where am I now?" Zhong asked as he looked around at the barren, sun baked land. He withdrew a map and gave it a look over as the sound of low, beating drums wafted through the air. Zhong looked up and surveyed the area, just making out a small tribe situated in the middle of the barren land. A line of tall, withered black trees edged a pathway that led to the main gate of the tribe. Zhong moved closer, keeping his pack slung over one shoulder with a shaking hand.

The walls of the compound were made of what looked to be bone and leather, horridly stitched together and giving it an almost barbaric sort of appearance.

Zhong moved inside.

There were large huts made of bamboo, mud, and what looked to be bone again. Zhong moved through the silent village and could not help noticing the much larger proportions of everything. The doorways could have fit two of Zhong sideways and had about three feet more to the height. Plates and bowls were big and deep and he had a hard time telling in the cups were actually cups or not just large vases. Zhong poked back out of a hut and looked around, "I didn't think there were any giants in this world." Zhong said to himself as he wandered towards the beating drums.

Now came the most impressive sight. A large stadium, easily the highest building in the compound was made of caked mud, moss, bone, and earth. Zhong almost broke his back just trying to peer at the top of it. There were no doors as far as he could see but the archways seemed to be inviting any and all giants with open, grim arms. Zhong took a step forward and moved up a small flight of stairs and passed through the next archway to the arena.

In the center of the arena was a mad Hippo-Gator. It was prowling around, its large mouth opened in a snarl as its reptile tail swished back and forth. At another end of the arena stood a woman about Zhong's height and just about as muscled as him too (and that was saying something).

Zhong ran to the rail, looking desperately at the event unfolding before him. The woman didn't seem to be afraid, but she wasn't armed either. "Run!" Zhong shouted out. Instantly, he felt every eye in the arena close in on him. The woman didn't react.

Zhong leapt over the rail with a single bound and rushed forward towards the Hippo-Gator, sword drawn. The beast turned its attention to its new prey, snapping at Zhong as he jumped over a rock in the enclosure. Zhong swung but the Hippo-Gator gnawed the sword in its mouth. Zhong struggled to get it free but it was no use. Finally he began to kick the thing. The Hippo-Gator loosened its grip to bite off Zhong's foot but Zhong skillfully lunged backwards and swung. The Hippo-Gator went down and Zhong sheathed his sword again. "Now, what were you…" Zhong began as he turned to the woman.

A fist punched him square in the face, sending him hurtling to the ground and skidding more than two feet away. He gripped his nose and looked up to see a very angry woman standing there. She was fuming. "What was that for?" Zhong asked her as he checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding. He turned towards a bow situated a few feet off the arena floor.

The box had bone columns and was roofed by a thin flap of leather. Marble and wooden seats were lined up inside of it and rich carpets were draped over the otherwise dusty floor. In it were many small, scrawny though fearsome looking men. A larger man sat on one of the marble thrones with tanned skin, blistered hands, and a head of black dreadlocks that fell down his back. This is the man that stood up and addressed Zhong personally.

"Who are you?" the man boomed over what Zhong now realized was a rowdy and bad tempered crowd. "Why have you disrupted the ritual? What business have you here?"

"Ritual?" Zhong asked as he got to his feet and skirted nervously around the still angry woman. "I was trying to save this woman from the beast. What sort of barbaric people are you?"

"Barbaric?" This caused quite an uproar from the crowd and Zhong could hear weapons clanging against the hard clay. "It is custom that a virgin warrior be sacrificed in battle on the day of our prince's birth."

"This is…a birthday party?" Zhong summed up as he gave a wary look around the grim arena. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned in time to se spears rise to meet his neck. The woman was being escorted out of the ring as the guards surrounded Zhong. They were easily two feet taller than Zhong himself and he raised his hands, ready for whatever grim fate was waiting on the other end of those spears.

* * *

"Guards, hold him there." The leader boomed as the guards tightened their circle around Zhong.

"Wait. Is it possible for you to tell me more about this ritual?" Zhong pleaded as sweat began to form on his brow. "You see, I am a stranger to these parts, I merely lost my way. Maybe if I understand what it is I disrupted I can make it right." The leader gave a large humph as some shouts went out from the crowd.

"It is tradition that the Kiwajou Tribe always have a day of arena matches in honor of our prince's 16th birthday. The ceremonies begin with the sacrifice of a virgin warrior to a beast and then we send out best warriors to fight to the death in the arena. The winner then faces our prince in one final duel, the prince's rite of passage into his seat of power."

"And who is this prince?"

There was some movement in the box as the advisors bowed down to the figure sitting in the only other marble seat. Zhong had to hold his laughter as he looked at the young man sitting in it. He looked so out of place amongst the tanned and dark skin of all the other Kiwajous. He was pale white with curly, black hair. He had a strong chin and seemed lean yet muscular for his young age. "The Kiwajou prince, Shishou."

The boy straightened up in his chair, a nice little glare aimed straight at Zhong. "Well, I must say that I am sorry." Zhong called out as he made a feeble attempt to bow. The moment he had even twitched, the guards were on him, his arms pinned to his side and spears locked on his throat.

"You will be sorrier still." The leader boomed out as the crowd got loud again. "To pay for the disruption of the ritual, you will also take a seat in the games."

"What?" Zhong shouted as he struggled through the guard's grips.

"Quartermaster! Equip him with armor and weapons." The leader boomed as he sunk to his seat as a squat and pudgy man with two large gold earrings ran out of the arena and into a storage room. "If he is so keen to fight, we will see him bleed."

This got a nice roar from the crowd as the guards backed off and Zhong found himself weighted down by heavy armor that was clearly not made for him. He gripped the scimitar that he was given and watched as five other warriors entered the arena from different archways. He began to feel the sweat pool on his brow and he gulped.

This match would mean taking a life; and that was something he did not intend to do again.

The warriors began to circle the arena like vicious animals. Some growled or grunted and rolled their shoulders through their thin armor. Zhong sensed no fear in them or intimidation. Suddenly, one lunged. They attacked the warrior beside him and the two took off into a heated and quick brawl. Their swords flashed through the air and one finally caught the other's leg.

Zhong was brought to his senses when he saw two of the warriors make a dash for him. He threw up his sword in time to block the attack and quickly spun to the side as the men fell forward from the weight on their swords. The only other warrior leapt over a rock and spun with a quick strike at the other two fighting warriors. He struck one of them in the back, taking one competitor out of the competition.

Zhong gulped as he saw the two that he was fighting split up, going in opposite directions towards him. Zhong backed up into the wall. He flashed his swords to the sides, keeping the warriors at a far enough range that Zhong was safe for a moment.

The other fight had now gone primal. The two warriors had knocked the swords out of each other's hands and were now rolling around in the dirt, throwing punches at each other. They rolled into a rock, one of the fighters bashing the other's skull into it. Surprisingly, the fighter lived and clamped down hard on the other warrior's neck. The warrior let out a howl as he threw punch after punch into the man's side.

Zhong swung left and one warrior lunged. Zhong blocked the swipe and threw the man backwards. Zhong turned his attention to the warrior on the left and took a great lunge at him and quickly swiped below the knee, slicing the man's shins. The warrior went down as Zhong quickly deflected the other warrior's sword. But the warrior just moved past him. He leapt onto the fallen fighter and ended him in one swift attack.

There were now only four fighters left.

Zhong sprinted away towards a large pillar in the arena. He hid behind it, knowing full well that the warrior would be looking for him. He glanced to his side and saw the other two fighters beaten and bloody on the ground. Their strength was gone and even Zhong knew that now would be a good time to strike.

He stumbled over to them and jumped over a feeble swing of one of the fighters. Instantly, Zhong ducked as the only other capable fighter reached him. Zhong blocked the blow and looked down just in time to miss the knife that almost cut his heel. He turned and drove his sword down.

There were three fighters left.

Zhong couldn't believe it. He had done it this time, for real.

-and it felt good.

Zhong turned in his blood lust, let out a great shout and swung with all his might at the other warrior. He glanced off of his sword, sparks flying when they struck metal. Zhong sidestepped towards the fighter who was getting to his feet. He gave him a kick and then plunged his sword in.

Now it was only Zhong and the warrior.

Zhong gave a growl as the warrior began to back off. Zhong gave a shot, launching forward again into a strong swing and quick attacks. The warrior tripped over a rock, falling to the ground as Zhong stood over him and kept swinging. He didn't notice the disagreeable shouts from the crowd as he dealt the final blow.

Zhong was victorious.

He backed up as medics arrived to carry off the bodies of those who had failed. Zhong turned to the box, the leader was clearly upset but Zhong noticed that Shishou had disappeared. "I believe that I won!" Zhong shouted a power and rage filling him like never before. Something had clicked in him, something wicked that he loved so much. Even the small nagging feeling of guilt inside of him seemed to be quenched.

"Yes, you have." The leader announced. There was a great grinding sound as Zhong turned and saw the young prince enter the arena, a fierce look on his face and a heavy load of leather armor across him. He had two long scimitars in his hand which he raised up, aiming straight for Zhong's heart.

* * *

Zhong readied himself again, willing himself to finish this brat and leave. But something was awake inside of him. Some animal had been uncaged that needed this violence to live. And inside, Zhong felt something restraining it, something was pulling him back.

He ignored it as he ran towards Shishou. Shishou raised the swords and deflected Zhong easily enough. Zhong was shocked. Shishou readied himself again.

For someone who looked like no threat by account of the people who surrounded him, this kid was actually quite ferocious. Zhong began again but this time he stopped in mid swing, hoping to trick the youth.

Shishou unleashed a flurry of attacks on Zhong, leaving him out of breath and with badly fractured armor. Shishou gave him another glare as he rushed Zhong. Zhong sidestepped most of his attacks. There was a large shouting in the stands as Zhong and Shishu sparred. Eventually Zhong was able to knock one of the swords out of Shishou's hand and tried to knock him down. Instead, Shishou flicked his arm and a knife flashed into his hand. He threw it straight at Zhong, having it just graze his hair.

Zhong stumbled backwards a bit before he locked blades with Shishou, each barring down on the hilt of the sword. Shishou was grunting as he struggled to overtake Zhong. Zhong took a step to the side and heaved upwards. Shishou flew backwards, losing grip on his sword. Zhong flew forward, his sword held at Shihsou's throat as the monster inside of him started to rear up.

Then a loud, hissing, vile cheer went up from the crowd. Zhong looked upwards, seeing the many Kiwajous barring down on him from the stands. "Of course" Zhong thought to himself.

A stranger has already beaten their best warriors and about to kill their prince. THAT they would not take.

Zhong spun around, marking each of the tall, muscular men and women that were advancing upon him. "I won fair and square!" Zhong shouted. The leader was shouting something to him but Zhong could not hear him. Strangely, he heard the clanging of metal coming from outside the arena.

Suddenly, the Global Army swooped in with full gear on. The Kiwajous backed up as the men ran in with spears and crossbows. Zhong knew an opening when he saw one. He sprinted towards one of the doors into the floor of the arena. He ducked under some hooks hanging from the ceiling and descended into the basement of the stadium.

He ducked through the tight, dark passageways and finally kicked out through a plank of wood into broad daylight. He took a few seconds to adjust to the light before trying to take off.

Someone grabbed him and flung him backwards and into an archway of the stadium.

"Are you okay? Nothing's broken is it?"

"I'm fine, Aitoku." Zhong replied as Aitoku checked around to make sure no one was there.

"What were you even doing here?" Aitoku asked in a concerned hiss.

"I should be asking you that, not you asking me." Zhong stated. "I left the army, I can be wherever I want to be."

"Not when it gets you into trouble." Aitoku snapped. "Don't forget, I'm still in charge of protecting people. By that fact alone, your business is still mine."

"I don't need your protection." Zhong shrugged past him. Aitoku sat there for a moment before he turned to Zhong.

"Did something happen?" Atoku asked out loud.

Zhong stopped in his tracks, his shoulders becoming rigid. He heaved a deep sigh and hung his head. "I killed, for real this time." Zhong admitted as Aitoku's eyes popped open.

"Are you okay?" Aitoku moved forward to Zhong's elbow.

"No." Zhong admitted. "I killed, and it felt good." Zhong turned to Aitoku with sad eyes as Aitoku looked frantically around he moved in closer and hugged Zhong around the neck. "I'm sorry, Aioku."

"Just…tell me you still will not harm anyone innocent." Aitoku pleaded. Zhong merely squeezed harder. He broke free and took the pack that Aitoku offered him. "Don't go down hat road, Zhong. Please."

"I won't." Zhong said as he took the pack and walked away, wishing beyond wishes that Aitoku would stop him. That Aitoku could put the clamp on the animal inside of him as he had in that arena. That Aitoku would be his rock forever. He marched onwards though as General Aitoku returned to his troops inside of the arena.

The Master was almost there.


	11. THE SCHISM

_**Book 1: LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**THE SCHISM**_

The man raced by over the rocky landscape. He rolled under the gnarled roots of a tree and sat there in hiding as he saw the eel-hound pelt by. Once he had caught his breath and the coast was clear, he pulled himself up out of the dirt. Before he even had a chance to brush the dirt off of himself, he heard something shift from above.

A man in a grey cloak jumped off of the nearest rock and aimed for his throat. The man wearing the black robe side stepped and drew his dusty sword. They clashed just before another man in grey crawled out of the bushes and held the man in black from behind. The man in front brought about a swift end.

Up on the ridge, the old man groaned. "No!" one of the men flanking him shouted as he tried to make a move towards the canyon. The old man threw up a hand and caught him around the chest.

"It's too late. He's already gone." The leader said. The men in grey scanned the area, trying to see if more were around. They seemed satisfied and sped away into the dust as quickly as they had arrived. "That makes two men this week." The old man snapped. He gave his hooks a good spin before he turned around and marched back to his eel-hound.

"Well, what can we do?" the other man asked as he grabbed onto his superior's boots. "At this rate, they will overtake us soon enough."

"You think I do not know that!" The superior roared as he kicked out with his boot, sending the man tumbling backwards into the dust. "I do not know what can be done but I do know that something will be done. Now get back to the base and tell the others to step up night guard. I suspect we will be seeing the beasts again tonight." With that, the superior kicked his mount and sprinted off into the vast wilderness.

* * *

Zhong plowed down the small hill and straightened himself off at the bottom. He glanced around and then fixed his shoulders straight ahead. He moved past tumbleweed and sat to rest under a large palm. He wiped the sweat from his brow and cut off a piece of his shirt off to tie around his forehead. 'Funny' Zhong thought to himself. 'Last time I killed, I was too afraid to stand. Now, running from it again, I don't seem to be bothered at all.'

Zhong noticed an enclosure up ahead, wedged next to the tall plateau on the plain. He got to his feet and shook the dirt off of the back of his pants and, clearly having learned nothing, marched forth to the enclosure.

It was a tall, metal barrier that met him as he crept up. No towers were visible and it seemed as if it was just a large wall plopped into the middle of grassland. Zhong checked the large bolts that were keeping the wall together and then proceeded to search for a door. "Hello." Zhong shouted up to whatever might be in the enclosure. "Is anyone there?" Zhong drew his sword and prodded the door violently.

He felt himself hoisted up by his ankles, slamming his head into the wall and causing him to black out; not before he saw a group of people in black cloaks unhook him and drag him over the wall.

* * *

"Should we dump him off in the marshes?"

"No, it would be too far and night is coming."

"We should just kill him here and not go through all the trouble of going anywhere."

"We could just keep him in the holding cell."

Zhong's eyes fluttered open to a very dimly lit store room full of barrels and crates. Through the open door, he could see that they were in some sort of subterranean chamber with a clear view of the sky. He tried to sit up but he was pulled back to the ground by the chains that bund his arms to a strong metal bar hanging on the shelf above him.

The sound of the clattering chains attracted the men in black robes just outside the door. The one with the spear moved into the room and thrust it towards Zhong's throat.

"I am no threat!" Zhong shouted as he tensed.

"Silence" the man hissed as the other two moved in next to him.

"Why were you at our wall?" the superior asked Zhong.

"I was just passing through and wondered what lived here." Zhong stated. "I am by no means a threat to you."

"That's exactly was an intruder would say." The other man said, holding a cross bow in his hands. "I say we kill him."

"No, wait!" Zhong shouted. The spearman raised his arms and prepared to drive through Zhong. "I could be of use to you."

"How could a man such as you be of use to assassins?" the man with the crossbow asked. "We are skilled enough."

"But, I was a member of the global army. I could provide you with tactical support." Zhong pleaded. The spearman clearly did not buy this.

"If you were part of the global army, then why are you not with them now?" the spearman asked. "I know that you are flubbing."

"Wait!" the superior commanded as he stepped forward, shoving the spearman aside with a sweep of is hand. "I do believe we could use you after all. We seem to be having some…troubles as of late."

"Like what?" Zhong asked.

"I do not think it is right to ask this outsider for help." The crossbow man shouted.

"Be silent. He may be our only chance." The superior shouted back as hooks descended from his sleeves. He returned his attention to Zhong. "We have been attacked by a rival assassins group, the Raging Wraiths. Every night, they attack our fort and every day they single out our members and kill them. We must end them before they end us. With your services, we will consider releasing you unharmed."

Zhong gave a laugh. "A little gang war is your problem?" Zhong asked. He spat on the ground and looked up with a smirk. "I think I could help with that."

* * *

Night fell on the grassland. Nothing seemed to stir in the inky night. Soon, a red light appeared at the end of the savanna, bobbing out of the thin tree line. It seemed to be floating in the air. It split off into twelve other little balls of fire and spared over the tall grass. As it zoomed along, a low growling was heard.

Strangely, no activity was happening inside of the fort. The balls of fire took no notice and continued to zoom along.

Zhong's muscles tightened as he reached into his armor and gripped his knife tight. The ball of fire was only a few feet ahead of him. Just a few more inches. Zhong gave the signal.

Suddenly, all of the fire was extinguished.

Zhong had knocked one of the Raging Wraiths to the ground. He tumbled over the grass where he had been hiding with the assassins. He could hear commotion all over the savanna as the assassins took down their opponents. But he knew something was wrong. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Zhong hissed as he threw the man he had been fighting with to the ground.

It was nothing more than a straw dummy that had a lantern attached to it.

Then how had it been moving?

Zhong felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as he spun around. Eight red eyes met his eye sight. Then came the horrible screech as the beast moved forward with its large, gaping jaws. Zhong dodged the jaws but he felt the creature's long leg catch him under the chin. He fell backwards and heard the same fear arise elsewhere around the savanna.

The Canyon Crawler moved forward with such speed that Zhong only saw a blur before he felt teeth clench around his arm. He let out a scream and then plunged his dagger into the beast's head. The Canyon Crawler fell backwards dead as Zhong stood up. He felt under his chin, the sticky red blood covering his fingers. He looked around and saw Canyon Crawlers littered around the savanna.

He took off towards the assassins to help them but was jumped from behind. A man in grey stood over him with a sword, ready to kill but Zhong got there first. He dropped the man into the dirt and then scanned the area, knowing that another would not be far behind.

A man in grey snuck up behind him. Zhong turned but saw another man in grey jump out to his right. Zhong looked back and forth as he tried to figure out whom to get first. He heard the screech and knew what was coming. He ducked and then flipped himself onto the Canyon Crawler's back. The large jaws clamped down hard on one of the Raging Wraiths and just missed the other. Zhong took hold of the rope on the creature's back and steered him towards the other man.

The man tried to flee but it was in vain. Zhong took off into the tall grass again with his new mount. He had only gotten part of the way when he felt he Canyon Crawler give a lurch. He was tossed off as the Canyon Crawler turned back around to face his meal. An assassin leapt out of nowhere and hit the creature across the face with his hooks and then gave a large slash. The creature fell.

The superior turned to Zhong and offered a hand to him. "We were tricked. They sent the Canyon Crawlers to distract us while they snuck through the grass."

"How are the rest of your men doing?" Zhong demanded.

"Last time I checked, we had only lost one man but…" The superior threw Zhong to the side and lashed out with his hooks. He impaled the Raging Wraith in the head and flung him to the side. Zhong turned and slashed another's throat in one quick move. "Watch out!" The superior threw Zhong aside as another Raging Wraith was taken out with dual swords. The other assassin raced to his superior's side.

A large screech was heard as a Raging Wraith came into view atop a Canyon Crawler. The superior shoved his apprentice aside and took a blow to the head. He reeled backwards, shouting out in pain as he fell to the ground. Zhong raced forward, killing the rider and beast quickly.

The battle was over in a matter of minutes and as dawn broke, the bodies of the Raging Wraiths were scattered everywhere.

* * *

The superior kept his hood up. A large piece of burlap covered the side of his head that had been smashed off from the Canyon Crawler's attack.

"Well, it seems that we owe you many thanks." The superior said as he filled up Zhong's pack with supplies. "We are in your debt."

"It was no problem. Always good to get out there and practice your trade I suppose." Zhong gave his new scar a scratch. The Canyon Crawler had given him a good one.

"If you enjoy it so much, then why did you leave the army?" the superior asked as he sat down on a chair next to Zhong.

"Well….you see…I had to go out and find out what I wanted exactly." Zhong told the superior bluntly.

"And why is that?"

"Well, my leader…he hasn't been straight forward with me and I just need to get away and see if I can just find out who I am and where I'm really supposed to be heading in life." Zhong answered.

"If your leader has been unfair to you, then you shouldn't run from him." The superior said, getting shakily to his feet. "You should return to confront him. There must be some other reason that you are running."

Zhong paused for a moment. He heaved a sigh and then looked up at the superior. "When I was little, my parents were killed. I left to find the man who killed them and finally get justice."

"Ah, revenge." The superior sighed. "I would advise against following such paths. It can only lead to rage and blind fury. That much raw anger could be detrimental to a person."

"Yes, I know that." Zhong answered with a bow. "Thank you."

"I would return to your master and see what he has to say for his actions. After that, leave to start your own life. Closure is what I think you need know more than anything."

"I will." Zhong turned and walked up the stairs and out the open gate. He stopped and then turned around. "By the way, who have I had the pleasure of helping anyway?" Zhong asked.

The superior smiled. "We are the Screaming Banshees."

The gate closed with a thud as Zhong walked off through the tall grass back to where he had come. He gave his scar a scratch and glared up at the sky. It was time for the Master to answer for what he has done.

* * *

"Tell me everything again." The Master demanded in a husky voice. Aitoku was sweating before him.

"We went to the Kiwajou Tribe and interrupted the murder of Zhong." He told the Master quickly. "Nothing more."

"You lie!" the Master shouted. "You spoke with Zhong. What did he tell you?"

Aitoku gulped loudly and then sighed. "He said that he had killed." Aitoku hung his head. "He said he liked it."

The Master's face lit up with new found life and a wicked smile passed across his face. "Then he is ready." The Master bent down from his chair and gripped Aitoku around the throat. "My pawn is ready to be played." Aitoku gaped for air but the Master's hold did not loosen as his grip on Aitoku's mind sealed itself.

The Master General was ready.


	12. THE MASTER GENERAL

_**Book 1: LIFE**_

_**CHAPTER 12:  
THE MASTER GENERAL**_

Zhong could not stop scratching the new scar under his chin. The great itching sensation never seemed to stop. He grunted loudly as he passed a small kiosk, causing the owner to jump a bit. "That scar bothering you?" the owner asked.

"No, I'm fine." Zhong retorted as he passed onwards, a sweep of cold passing behind him. He marched along with his strut very forced. He needed the answer to this all.

He needed to know who killed his parents. He needed to know why. He needed to know what was up with Aitoku's promotions. He needed to know why he was being betrayed. He needed to know what it was this army was really supposed to be doing. He needed to know why he always seemed to be at the center of all the conflicts. He wanted to know why him.

He saw the cold, menacing wall with watchtowers just ahead. The wooden doors were solid in their stance and no fires were burning in the dusk. Zhong stopped dead in his tracks for a moment. He peered up at the watch towers. No one stood guard that night. Zhong moved forward cautiously and placed a large hand on the doors. They swung open at the slightest push. "Why aren't these doors barred?" Zhong asked himself as he shoved his way inside.

The barracks was empty.

Zhong stood there for a brief moment of amazement before he took some steps into the compound. He immediately started off in the direction of the bunks. He peeked inside.

They were stripped of anything useful and now sat in disuse. Zhong ran a hand lovingly over his old bunk; the same one he slept in as a thirteen year old, illegal recruit. Without a second moment of thought he turned and left the memory there. He knew where to look next.

* * *

The children had been let out to recess at noon as always. They ran screaming around the schoolyard playing their games and gossiping about adult things that they had heard some of the teenagers talking about. One girl seemed a bit out of place in this whole chaos. She simply sat on the steps of the school, a scroll unrolled on her lap.

"Whatcha reading?" a boy asked as he sheepishly peered over the edge of the railing.

"It's a history of the education system." The girl replied. She had taken fondly to studying some of the old history of the world and was currently chipping away at infrastructure now.

"Oh." The boy responded, clearly not very thrilled about the subject. "You got anything…less boring?"

The girl snapped her head towards him so fast that it was a miracle it did not snap off. "Boring! This isn't boring. This is very useful and smart stuff. You should know this stuff." The girl huffed and turned back to her scroll while the boy continued to blush a nice shade of red.

"I didn't mean to offend you." The boy walked out from around the rail and wandered over to the steps next to her, sitting in uncomfortable silence. He looked down at her side and his eyes caught on a small, cloth sack at her side. "What are those?" The boy made a grab for the bag but the girl apparently had great reflexes.

"Don't touch them." The girl stated as she held the bag out of the boy's reach. "They are just other things to read. They might bore you anyway." The girl put the bag down on the other side of her and continued reading, a very annoyed look plastered on her face. The boy sat once again in uncomfortable silence.

"You got just any old stories in there?" The boy asked again.

"The only story I have is Love Amongst the Dragons but I took it from my cousin so she would probably get upset if anything happened to it." The girl retorted.

"Well, I guess that's true." The boy said as he shifted himself uncomfortably on the steps. "Are there at least some with pictures that I could look at?"

"No." the girl closed the scroll tightly as gave a long hard look at him. "Why don't you just go away and hang out with your friends?" The girl unfurled the scroll once more and sat there reading with such speed that she forgot half the words.

The boy still sat there in awkward silence. "What friends?"

* * *

Zhong stood before the same tall backed chair he had knelt in front of so many times before, the phoenix seeming to be giving him a glare from atop the chair. Zhong sighed in the darkroom. The army had apparently moved without his knowledge. He turned to leave and dropped the curtain behind him, leaving the audience chamber for the last time.

He stepped out onto the parade field, where he had practiced all of his drills. Where he learned how to march. And off in the corner by the Master's house was the same sparing area where he had been found out. He blinked the tear into submission and walked off towards the doors of the compound.

"Why did I know you would end up back here?"

Zhong spun around, a large grin flashing across his face. Aitoku was standing on top of the Master's roof with a sword spinning in his hand. "Aitoku!" Zhong shouted as he broke into a laugh. "You have no clue how much I missed you."

The same flicker of love was not present in Aitoku's eyes this time. In fact, he seemed much more withdrawn then ever, almost like a walking corpse. "May I ask why you even bothered to come back here anyway? I do believe that you resigned from the army."

"I did but…I need some answers and the Master is the only one who can give them." Zhong said on a more serious note. "Where have you moved the barracks to?"

"Why should I tell you, traitor?" Zhong took a few wary steps backwards. The look coming from Aitoku was deadly.

"Traitor?" Zhong asked. "I have betrayed no one?"

"Really?" Aitoku insisted. "You come barging back in here after you leave us and begin causing trouble in some other regions. You disrupted a cultural ceremony with the Kiwajou Tribe and you just engaged in a territory dispute with a group of assassins. And you even committed murder during these escapades. And here I thought you were all for peace."

"I am for peace!" Zhong shouted. "Aitoku, listen to yourself. You know me better than anyone. You must understand that sometimes murder is the only way to keep peace. Sometimes drastic measures must be taken."

"And now you are trespassing on private and military property. By all accounts, you are in violation of the law." Aitoku leapt off the roof and landed with surprising agility in front of Zhong, his blade pointed at his chest. "I should take you into custody, but why spare the life of a traitor?"

Zhong gasped and drew his sword just in time to dodge Aitoku's opening swing. Zhong faltered backwards from the force of the clash. Aitoku had grown almost superhumanly fast and strong. Almost as if this wasn't really his own power. "Aitoku, please stop!" Zhong pleaded as he saw Aitoku begin to pace. "I'm your friend. You know that."

"Shut up!" Aitoku lunged again and Zhong was once again able to dodge as he launched into his most desperate battle ever.

* * *

The girl turned to the boy. "What?"

The boy looked sheepishly over at her. "I don't have any friends. So I can't really leave…" The boy turned around, some tears filling his eyes. The girl looked down and then shifted herself closer to him.

"Well…I'll let you read Love Amongst the Dragons if you really want to." The girl said as she flicked through her bag and handed him the scroll. "Just be careful with it."

"Thanks…" the boy said as he took the scroll, his hand brushing the girl's hand for an instant. He unrolled the scroll and sat there looking at it, the girl looked interestingly on. After a few seconds, the girl observed that his eyes weren't actually flying over the scroll.

"Something wrong?" the girl asked the boy.

"Well, I'm learning but…I don't really know how to read." The boy confessed as he looked over at her.

"You don't know how to read?" the girl shouted. A group of girls that were passing by stopped and snickered before flitting off in a buzz of whispers. The boy hung his head, knowing full well that ridicule would follow this revelation. "Don't pay them any attention. I will help you with it."

"Really?" the boy asked her.

"Sure." The girl said as he slipped down beside him and shifted the scroll onto her lap as well. "Here, I'll read it and point to all the words that correspond with what I'm saying, okay?"

"Sure." The boy said as he looked at her. "Um…what is your name?"

"My name?" the girl asked as she suddenly realized that she had somehow forgotten the entire scroll she had read on etiquette. "My name is Aer."

"I'm Long-hin." The boy said as he held out his hand for Aer to shake.

* * *

Zhong smashed through the window and quickly rolled under a table. Aitoku was inside quickly, the drizzle of rain beginning outside. He began kicking over tables as he prowled the area. Zhong saw his opening.

He slashed out from under a bench at Aitoku's ankles but Aitoku was too quick. Aitoku brought his sword down on the bench, cutting clean through it. Zhong tackled Aitoku to the ground, rolling around the mess hall almost exactly as he had done with the Drill Sergeant many years before.

Aitoku was able to slam Zhong into a wall and scrambled to reach his sword. Zhong sprinted full on towards him and sent them crashing through the door and into the parade field. They rolled around for a while before Zhong was able to make a nice getaway for the armory where Aitoku cornered him once more. Zhong tipped over a rack, stalling Aitoku and allowing Zhong to get his hands on a good sword. He turned around and clashed with Aitoku's blade once more.

They snaked their way through the shelves in the armory, sending helmets, daggers, and arrows clattering onto the ground. Aitoku gripped a handful of fallen arrows and hurled them with all his might at Zhong. Zhong was able to shield himself with the door to the stables in time. Aitoku swung forward as they moved the fight back outside into the stables. Lightning began to flash now as the rain came down in sheets on them.

Two friends locked in a final fight to the death.

* * *

"So, in the beginning there was a group of dragons that lived on a large island." Aer began the story, her finger guiding Lon-hin along. "And they had guardian dragons that protected the regular dragons from harm. These guardian dragons must always be on duty and thus they cannot get attached to anything. They cannot know relaxation or trust or love."

"One of those dragons though was red and he sat watch over the west side of the island. One day, his patrol intersected with another dragon guardian. The other dragon was under attack from a wild camelephant. The red dragon flew to his rescue and together they slew the camelephant. The red dragon then began patrolling with the other dragon guardian, who was blue, in order to protect him. This went on for many months and eventually they began to grow attached to each other."

"Of course, this was forbidden so they tried to go on separate routes, the red dragon taking the north and the blue dragon taking the south. But one day, there was a terrible storm that overtook the island. The dragon guardians flew back to the normal dragons in order to defend them. The blue dragon looked around but he could not find the red dragon. He decided to fly north to try and find him."

"The blue dragon fought through the storm winds to where the red dragon had his patrol set up. There, the blue dragon found the red dragon wounded from debris. The blue dragon curled itself around the red dragon and tried to get him to safety, breathing fire to keep them both warm in the icy rain. Soon, a frost came down from the mountains as the storm subsided. The dragon guardians had successfully save the other dragons but were at a loss as to where the red and blue dragon had gone."

"They searched the island over and eventually found the red dragon in a large cave. The Blue dragon had stayed with him through the night and, with his final breath of fire sung him a song of love before finally passing away. The red dragon left the island, never to return. For love had stained the land and all now knew of the love amongst the dragons."

Aer finished and Long-hin gave he a look. "This seems like such a sad story." Long-hin quipped.

"Well…yeah." Aer said as if Long-hin had missed the point of the story entirely. She took the scroll back and rolled it up before shoving it into the bag.

"But, they were in love so why did it have to be so sad?"

* * *

Zhong shoved Aitoku to the ground as the storm raged in a howling tempest around them. Aitoku dodge rolled past Zhong and gave a right kick as Zhong fell forwards into the mud, the barracks gate lying dilapidated behind them. Aitoku lifted his sword to Zhong's chest, heaving with a wicked glint in his black eyes.

"Aitoku…please." Zhong pleaded.

"I have no other choice!" Aitoku shouted. "You have caused too much trouble; you cannot live."

"Aitoku, listen." Zhong said as he crawled out from under Aitoku's sword and got to his wavering feet. "I know that I've messed up sometimes. I know that, maybe bad things do always happen around me and yes, I did leave the army. But…I had to. You know that. You know me better than anyone. You…you make everything feel like it's gonna be all right." Zhong lowered his hands and shook his head. "Aitoku, I still remember the first time we met and I helped you out of a tussle. I would give anything to go back to those simple days. I would give anything to just erase all of the violence and hurt and pain and go back to that time when it was just you and me and nothing else. You are everything to me, Aitoku. I…I love you, Aitoku."

"But kill me. If it will mean getting you another promotion, so be it." Zhong fell to his knees, tears mingling with raindrops on his checks. "I would give anything for you."

Aitoku stood there, looking down at Zhong. His eyes seemed to lighten and his sword fell. "Zhong….I…" Before Aitoku could finish there was a loud hissing noise and Aiotku fell into the mud. He twitched for a moment but then stopped. Zhong terrified lunged forward and held Aitoku is his arms. Aitoku's eyes were blank and he couldn't feel a pulse.

* * *

"Who said love stories have to have a happy ending?" Aer asked Long-hin as she put the bag over a shoulder. "If you read enough you will know that plenty of them end in sorrow."

"But, I thought love was good and kind and something that gave you tingly stuff in your stomach." Long-hin replied. "If not, then what is love?"

Aer pondered this for a moment, digging into the archives of scrolls she had stored up in her mind. "I'm not really sure. I guess, from what I've read, that love is simply happiness but more happiness than even happiness can give. It's like a warmth that starts in your tummy and works its way into your heart."

(*)

Zhong shook Aitoku violently as he tried to get some life back into his love. Aiotku was not moving. Zhong, scared and lost, picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "You can't leave me yet." Zhong pleaded as he began moving off down the muddy road, screaming "HELP!" as loudly as the rain would allow.

(*)

"Love is that thing that never really quits. It kind of makes you do stupid stuff of heroic stuff depending on what you're doing. It's the thing that breaks your heart and it's the thing that lifts you up on your worst day ever. It's what your family is supposed to give you on your birthday or when you do something right. The whole point of love though is to find your other half. That person who gives you the tingles and who gets the tingles from you. And when you've found them, you do anything for them, even if it hurts you. Cause…just knowing that they are happy makes those tingles get even tingglier."

(*)

Zhong could see some sort of compound up ahead through the fog and rain. He was screaming as loud as he could, Aitoku slumped over one shoulder and Zhong digging into the mud. He tried with all his best to keep moving, determined not to let this one good thing for him fade away. "HELP!"

(*)

"And once you've felt that sort of tingle…I guess you never really stop feeling it."

"Never?" Long-hin asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Nope. Never ever." Aer looked around as the bell was rung, signaling that it was time for the kids to get back to class. Aer turned without a second look back at Long-hin.

(*)

Zhong saw a door open in front of him and he hoisted Aitoku up the steps and into the large, dark room. Zhong was panting and crying but mostly he was frightened. Frightened of losing his love.

(*)

Long-hin sat there for a few seconds more as he watched Aer disappear into the school building. "Never ever." He said wistfully to himself as the tingles in his stomach grew to a crescendo.

* * *

Zhong placed Aitoku down on a lounge that was set up near the middle of the room. There was a side table next to it with some candles on it which offered the only light for them to see by. "Please, you have to help him." Zhong pleaded as he checked on Aitoku's vitals again. There was a very faint pulse now that Zhong could make out but it wasn't enough to say that Aitoku would survive.

"I only wish that I could." Zhong turned to the voice and felt ice slip into his throat. The Master was watching him from the shadows, peering at him over his finger tips.

"You." Zhong breathed as he got to his feet and stood his ground. The Master began moving forward into the light. "I have some unfinished business with you. And you are going to give me answers."

The Master simply passed Zhong and placed a hand on Aitoku's head. "What happened to him exactly?" the Master asked Zhong without turning to him.

"We were fighting and then he just all of a sudden collapsed." Zhong explained. "Now, don't think…" Zhong tried to get this out before the Master turned around and retreated into the shadows.

"I guess I did over do it a bit." The Master quipped.

"Wait, what?" Zhong asked, a bit taken as to where this conversation was really going.

"I may have tampered so much with him that the introduction of some higher stimulus forced his mind to collapse." The Master answered, still not looking at Zhong.

"Tampered?" Zhong asked. He knew he didn't want the answer, but he wanted it anyway.

"Aitoku and you meeting was no accident." The Master answered Zhong back. "He was quite content on that little island of his, but his destiny was far bigger than just living in peace with his parents. So I sent a letter to him. The control device worked and he got up and left his family. The first of my manipulations. He was to get close to you, get so close to you that you would divulge anything to you."

"I don't understand." Zhong asked as he bent down and gripped Aitoku's hand, feeling the life passing every second. "Why did he need to be so close to me? What's going on here?"

"After I framed you for that murder I promoted him, as if I had a choice." The Master continued, seemingly avoiding Zhong's questions. "He had read another one of my letters. The manipulation set in again. The second manipulation. He got caught between three personalities. One part of him that understood what was happening, the role of the mayor of that town, and a small relapse into the first manipulation. I cleared his mind and rewrote him to be an obedient servant, just until I could piece him properly back into order. The third manipulation. Of course, I thought about using him as my chess piece, but knowing that I had to manipulate him so much just to get him to do what I wanted would never have worked."

"I still don't see why I'm at the center of…" Zhong tried to blurt out before the Master began pacing the room threateningly around Zhong.

"I had sent word for you to return and as such I rewrote another message into Aitoku to blow the whistle once he ad met you and gotten you to speak out. Of course, I simply had to give the orders to the men on what to do when they heard the whistle. No manipulation was needed for them but it was the fourth manipulation of Aitoku. Aitoku was normal for a while, even venturing out with you. I had planned for him to do so but the fact that Aitoku had grown to love you so deeply just meant that I needed to use less persuasion over him. Once you got back though, I had to alter him once more. I turned him into the great general that the men needed and I needed to get to you. I had to try and split up this deep connection you had. Making him somewhat of a dirty general was to by my fifth manipulation."

"And after that, I let him be, loosened the reins if you will. Of course, once he brought back word that you had engaged in actually killing, not only the act but that you had in fact enjoyed it, I knew it was time. I performed my sixth and final manipulation on him, turning him into a ruthless man that would do anything to kill anyone that he considered a traitor. Of course, I'm guessing that his actual self, the one under all of these manipulations, rebelled. His love for you went against all of my manipulations and caused his brain to shut down."

"So…he is going to die?" Zhong asked as he gripped Aitoku harder.

"I have no more use for him." The Master coldly hissed. "He was nothing more than a puppet, meant to deliver me the ultimate pawn. The acolyte that I need. He will not be missed. Except by you."

Zhong got to his feet and drew his sword, pointing it straight at the Master. "Start making sense right now or I'll run you through."

The Master had a wicked smile on his face as Zhong swore he saw two other sets of eyes appear on his face. "And there it is."

"When you first appeared to me I could see it. You had lost your parents and had a large drive to have peace in the world with their deaths as a motivator. There was so much potential and lawful destruction pent up in you, I just needed to get it out of you. You see, I cannot make anyone do something that they wouldn't do, only heighten it or focus it into one single area."

"What?" Zhong demanded as the Master snaked forward.

"Long ago, when this world was new, a message, a prophecy of sorts, was given out to the Spirits. It warned about five people who would cause some sort of change around the world. My world. My world had just been threatened by something. I don't know what but I will not allow them to tamper with it. I created this world. I will control its destiny. So I sped up human evolution. I made infrastructure and industrialization to come thousands of years before people would have found them. Bu it wasn't enough, I know that. Whatever it is that waits on the horizon to destroy everything can still attack. I made a Global Army and entrapped everyone under my power. I now have a force that can go out and quell any fire or rebellion that should ever sprout up. But don't you see? I'm still missing someone."

"Who will lead them with such passion, such aggression, such drive to achieve peace no matter what the cost even if it meant murdering thousands? I needed that acolyte and I have found it." The Master raised a long, pale finger and pointed it ahead, touching the tip of Zhong's blade.

"I had you meet Aitoku, someone close to you in age that could get close to you so that I could track your progress. I had to get you to such a degree of rage and power so that when I enhanced your qualities it would be almost super human. I sent you off as a scout and had you get closer to Aitoku and then I had you commit murder, or so you thought. If you could kill then I could meld you so quickly but alas, you turned out to be softer than I thought. You were broken by the one act. I had to frame you just to get some sort of reaction out of you. You had so far to go. I thought a year away might make you tougher but I was wrong again. You grew scared and fidgety. I was so disappointed. I thought maybe I had gotten the wrong guy but I knew you were an untapped source of raw power."

"I sent you away with Aitoku with a mission to kill the man who you thought had killed your parents. I thought that by using a personal drive of yours would finally drive you to kill. I was correct on this. You showed that you would disobey law, use your cunning to avoid capture and ultimately be driven to kill. You did not follow through with the kill but I learned something much more important. It seems that the Spirits have also noticed my keen attention to you. I could not go further until I was sure that they would not know of my deception and do not fear, no Spirit will ever be able to figure out what happened in this room tonight, not for 100 years."

"You returned and I decided to reveal my treachery to you. You would get angry, have another motive and maybe even start muscling around, but alas you receded from all the progress you had made. Prison made you docile. You were subservient once more. I assumed that Aitoku's promotion would aggravate you but you have no opinion either way. Then you decided to leave and I thought I had lost you forever. But no, I merely discovered exactly what I had always assumed. Your love for Aitoku was the real thing that kept you from giving into your homicidal impulses. The very puppet I had introduced into the equation was now hindering you. But then, glorious day!, I received word that you had killed on your own and you had even liked it."

"You were ready for the final step, and Aitoku could now be of even more use than I had ever planned. I turned him into a malicious man and sent him to kill you. If you could kill Aitoku, it would prove that even love could not take hold over you. And you fought him. You, are in deed my acolyte. You are the one I can take and make into my own apprentice. You have shown that you cannot be stopped by laws of either human or divine. You will not stop for anyone."

"Shut up!" Zhong shouted out in fright as he noticed the doors had vanished from the room. There were no windows and the candles were dying. The Master had four glowing ed eyes on his head and Zhong saw four more arms protrude from the Master's chest. "I will not be slave to anyone. And you think I will follow you willingly? You tampered with my friend, no, my love. You put people in danger of death or injury jus so you could get one person. You are corrupt! I don't think you're even worthy of ruling this world. And I'll end you now where you stand! Anything to protect Aitoku."

Zhong gave a shout and ran forward. He swung his sword over head but his arm was caught. He felt himself lifted into the air by the Master's extra appendages. The Master gave a long, cold laugh.

"AND HERE IS THE FINAL STEP!" The Master shouted. "YOU WOULD ATTACK YOUR OWN LEADER JUST TO ENSURE THAT JUSTICE WAS MET. YOU ARE READY." The Master took one long, pale hand and held it over Zhong's heart. With a wicked cackle he plunged it into Zhong's chest. Zhong screamed as he felt searing pain shoot through him. "I AM GOING TO LOCK THIS RAGE IN YOUR HEART FOREVER. YOU WILL NOT FEEL LOVE OR KINDNESS EVER AGAIN. YOU WILL STAY AS THIS VICIOUS, CUNNING MAN FOREVER MORE. NO FRIENDS FOR YOU. ONLY THOSE WHO WOULD FOLLOW YOU INTO OBLIVION."

Zhong tried to fight but the Master's influence was too much. He felt himself get angrier, more malicious. He gave one look back at the lifeless man lying on the lounge. Zhong was just as dead as him. Trapped in a personality that was not his. "I'll never stop…loving you…Aitoku. Never." The blue dragon breathed in his last breath of fire.

Then he felt love pass away from him. His heart was eternally blackened as he was dropped to the floor.

"You are my master general now." The Master whispered into Zhong's ear. "And I don't even need to control you to get what I want."

Zhong knealt ont he floor before him. "Yes, my master." he replied in a stern, uncaring voice.

* * *

The Captain sat on the bench. He had passed the sailing portion of the exam well enough and had scored an above average on the writing section of the test. He knew good tactics even though he lacked the confidence to really carry them out. An aide popped out of the nearest door way.

"Ah, there you are." The aide said as he scurried over to him and shook his hand vigorously. "I'm very pleased to welcome you into the Global Army. You will be heading up the naval sector of the northern waters."

The Captain could finally breathe. "Thank you! You won't be sorry."

"Yes, but there is one strange thing." The aide said as he flipped a page on his clipboard. "You don't seem to have listed a name on your application. Did you just choose not to give it?"

"My name?" the Captain asked quizzically. "I actually don't know my real name."

"Oh, well then, this does…" The aide looked out the window and his eyes grew wide. He gripped the Captain's wrist tightly and rushed him down the corridor. "We have to go." He snapped as they took off through an archway.

"Oh, is there some sort of initiation I have to go through or anything?" the Captain asked the aide.

"Yeah, but latter." The aide said as they rushed out to the parade field and stood at attention as more soldiers fell in.

"What's going on, exactly?" The Captain asked.

"It's just morning announcements. If you're late…well no one is ever late." The aide informed him as a big, imposing man took the podium.

"Good morning troops!" the man boomed over the crowd. "Today seems to be a great day for us. I have just received information that some strange activity has been happening around the world. Now, I have commanded this Global Army for eight years and I know just how great you all are. I am confident in our abilities and that we can in fact stop whatever this nonsense is. Oh, and for those of you who don't know me yet, as there are new recruits here, let me give my name."

The man scratched his chin where the scar still sat. "I am General Zhong, and that's the only name you really need to know."

* * *

The Captain sat on a larger rock embedded deep in the sand, listening to the waves roll in on the rocks. He looked around, his eyes much weaker with age than before. He knew it would happen; he always knew this day would come; and now, as he felt the end of his life approaching, he knew it must happen. The Captain returned his gaze to the sea and then reached forward. The surf had carried it to his feet.

The Captain bent down and fondled the conch in his hands. "Who are you?" a woman's voice asked. The Captain turned, seeing her standing there.

"It is an honor, Avatar." The Captain said as he bowed respectfully. The Avatar gave a saddened chuckle as she lifted frustrated hands to her tidy hair.

"Avatar. Avatar, Avatar, Avatar!" the woman said as she fell to the ground, frustrated and lonely as the tip of the surf grazed her shoes. "Always Avatar. Never anything else."

The Captain looked at her there on the beach. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" the Avatar shouted as she folded her arms up on her knees and stared defiantly out to the water.

"You don't sound like an all right woman." The Captain provoked. "Something is troubling you." The Avatar did not answer; instead they sat in silence as the tide pulled away. "What is it like as a Waterbender?"

"Fine." The Avatar replied abruptly.

"How about being an Earthbender? A Firebender?" The Avatar threw a fist into the sand as she spun angrily to the Captain.

"Fine. It's all just fine. Never mind that everyone expects so much of you. Never mind that no one can do anything for themselves. Never mind that I have people and things counting on me to be the leader when no one has ever done this before!" The Avatar returned to her angry stare out towards the sea, mumbling something under her breath.

The Captain let the moment sink in for a few seconds. "I just wanted to know what it was like to be a bender. To have control over your life." The Avatar turned back to him, some anger subsiding. "I've never had any control over my life. Always been played, always been the pawn to someone else's game. I've had everything I've ever loved ripped away from me by some sick man's pursuit for 'peace'. I have many times come to this beach. I do not know why, only that it is a calming place for me. I assume that is why you have come here as well."

The Avatar wiped some tears from her eyes. "I just needed someplace to get away, that's all." She replied. The Captain knew.

"You have had a very large burden placed upon you, one that I have never had to shoulder. I can only imagine this frustration you feel." The Captain replied as the Avatar gave a loud sniffle.

"It is tough. I wish I could have my normal life back. It would all be fine, I guess, if not for all these people saying I'm someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I have people saying, you remind me of her, or so-and-so always did that." The Avatar cried. "I have to be the protector of this world and yet I can't even be me. I always have to be someone else to everyone." The Captain gave a quizzical look at the girl. He had always felt something familiar about her but now it was becoming clear, even through his faded eyes.

"What is your name?" The Captain asked.

"I'm Avatar Jip." The girl said.

"I thought you could only be an Avatar once you mastered all the elements?" The Captain stated.

"I have." Jip responded.

"You have yet to master Airbending as I recall." The Captain told her.

"Well…you're right. But…I just don't have the time… I just cannot…"

"Maybe this Airbending training will bring back those memories of who you were. Answer those questions still stirring in you." The Captain advised. "You have far to go, but you have done the impossible before, and you can do it again."

Jip thought it over to herself before she got to her feet. "Thank you for your advice." Jip said as she bowed to him. "I feel as if we have met before."

"We have." The Captain told her. "Only for a brief time, but we have met. You still have the same eyes." Jip smiled as she went to walk away, leaving the Captain clutching the conch to his chest. "In fact, I would say that I have experienced something very close to what you are. I lost some memories too." The Captain blurted out just before Jip had passed out of ear shot.

"Lost memories?" Jip asked him.

"Yes. Pieces of my life are missing, perhaps gone forever. But the shadow of them still remains. I can still feel them. I can still feel him." The Captain wiped a tear from his eye as Jip took a few steps back towards him.

"I'm sorry for you." Jip replied. "I guess that happens with age." She said, oblivious to the vile nature behind the departure of the memories.

"Don't be. I can finally remember my name once more; now that I stand at the threshold of another realm." The Captain smiled hopefully.

"What is your name?" Jip asked him.

The Captain took a breath of salt water in and smiled. "Aitoku."

He sat there for only a few hours more, clutching the conch and memory of Zhong and the army, counting off as he had been made to do so long ago.

Hup-two-three-four.

Hup-two-three-four.

Hup-two-three-four.

* * *

(*)


End file.
